Red Oni
by strokinstrudel
Summary: Kura Chiba is a kunoichi with a unique line of work, keeping the relationship of Konoha and her home, the Chiba shrine, amicable and productive. She's impulsive, strong, and full of sharp teeth. Literally. Canon-divergent OC-centric
1. Palace of Mirrors Arc - Chapter 1

To say the least, Kura was excited. She had woken long before dawn that day, washing her face and hair and making sure her clothes were perfect. Not only that, she had made sure a smaller clone of her own outfit was carefully prepared and folded. Having tied it up with twine, she clutched it excitedly to her chest as she stood just outside the temple gates. They were great red archways, with worn sisters stationed throughout the winding, hilly path to the Chiba shrine. She had lived here all her life, raised with the sights, sounds, and functions of the shrine all around her. Wind swept the grass in slow, ambling waves, and the woman felt her small bit of joy rise ever higher as three figures appeared over the hill.

Kura was bouncing on her heels by the time they reached the stone steps leading up to the final gate, and she barely stopped before they got close enough to notice. A student! Her student! She took a few steps down to meet the approaching girl, and the two other adults that had to be her parents. They were a dark haired trio, the mother with a kind, round face and the father with a straight stature and slightly graying hair. The girl herself- oh, what was her name? Ga...Gao?...Gaku...Goku...Gakuto!- was also dark haired, with it pulled back into a sleek ponytail. Her eyes were calm, deep and dark as an old well, and she had a soft, rounded face like a doll's. Her rather delicate face contrasted with a somewhat stocky body, already firm from her academy training back home.

Her appearance was a little at odds with Kura's own, and she found herself amused by this. They would make a somewhat funny-looking pair. Where Kura was bright and warm- with slightly tanned skin, bright apple-red hair, and golden eyes- Gakuto was more subdued and had a certain coolness to her overall appearance that almost made the air around her feel a bit chillier. Kura's body was also much harder than her new students, laced with hard-earned muscle, though this would likely change as Gakuto grew. This all went without mentioning the mouth full of sharp teeth Kura sported, similar to many residents of Kirigakure to the west. The only thing they seemed to share was height, as Kura was only a few inches taller than her, and Kura was not a terribly tall woman. She supposed if she was around 163 centimeters….then Gakuto was maybe 150, give or take a few.

Kura bowed quickly, a bit too deeply, as they finally reached her. She beamed, offering the parcel of a maiden's uniform to the girl.

"Gakuto, it's so great to finally meet you. My name is Kura, but you can call me Kura-sensei if you like. Thank you so much for coming, I'm, ah, really excited to be taking you on as a student!" She said cheerily.

She was met with a slow blink, a cock of the head, and the girl taking the clothing from her as a nod.

"I know who you are." Gakuto said, in a prim, but still somewhat flat tone. The girl looked away from Kura almost immediately, taking more interest in the clothes she had been handed.

Kura's smile faltered slightly.

"She means to say, 'nice to meet you too Kura-sensei'...I'm sorry, we- erm...got a bit tired on the walk here." Her mother placed a hand on Gakuto's shoulder as she spoke, and suddenly Kura noticed the worn expression the woman wore. She was smiling, yes, but there was a weariness behind her eyes that told Kura that maybe, just maybe, it had been a little bit of a struggle to get this twelve-year-old girl out of bed and out to this temple at an ungodly hour such as dawn.

"Oh, of course, no need to worry!" Kura straightened herself and laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I totally understand, please, come into the Shrine. We prepared breakfast for you all. Guests are guests! Plus we want Gakuto to feel welcome here."

She was met with more worn smiles from the parents, and another slow, bored blink from Gakuto.

Perhaps Kura had jumped the shark on this one.

* * *

The second time Gakuto spoke to Kura, it was after they had seen her parents off. She had been quiet during the meal, but somewhat more polite at least. Still, she hadn't spoken directly to Kura since her initial words.

As the pair of adults vanished over the last hill on the horizon, Gakuto turned to Kura, still holding her new uniform in her arms. A faint breeze coming up the hill disturbed her slick ponytail, letting it wave through the air like whip.

"So, what is it you do, anyways?" The girl asked, looking down the the crisp white haori and red hakama that mirrored the garments Kura currently wore. The question was asked in the same flat tone, admittedly with little inflection. Gakuto didn't seem to be asking it out of spite, at least, despite her choice of words being fairly blunt.

Kura took a beat, blinking at her new student and cocking an eyebrow.

"Did they not..tell you? I mean, kiddo, I didn't think you'd be assigned here and not-"

"They did. But do I look like the kind of kid who listens all that well?"

"...admittedly, no, not really." Kura's response earned a bit of a wry smile from Gakuto. For Kura, that felt like a blessing. So this kid did have more than one expression. "But anyways, I guess you know I'll be training you to take over for me one day. What I do...well, what I do is I keep the Chiba Shrine and Konoha connected to one another. The two of us, we're exchanges. When I was a kid, I got sent to the same academy you graduated from to train. Then I returned here, to become a full fledged maiden. You'll be doing the same, yanno? Spending your basics-and-fundamentals-time at the academy to show your loyalty to Konoha, and now that you're a genin, I'm going to train you to jonin level here at the shrine. You'll be a little different from your peers, but I promise you, you'll probably end up stronger than any of them. A good portion of your old academy classmates will never reach jonin, but I'll make sure you will."

As Kura spoke, Gakuto nodded along in understanding. Then she posed her next question.

"So, like….you aren't going to shave my teeth down to be sharp like yours, are you? I mean, it looks cool but-"

Kura interrupted politely, by laughing loudly and uncontrollably in Gakuto's face.

"Oh my goddess no? No? Oh my-" The older woman cut herself off again in a wheeze, before coughing a few times and straightening back up. Gakuto looked on, unamused, as her teacher regained her already loose hold on composure.

"No, no, kiddo. I was born with these choppers. I'm the only one in the shrine that has them. Don't worry."

Gakuto crossed her arms, knitting her dark brows together and huffing. "Alright, alright. I get it. Can you just show me where I'm going to be sleeping?"

The next month or so of training went well, despite a few hitches. Kura had learned, with a bit of disappointment, that Gakuto had a water nature to her chakra, as opposed to Kura's earth. This meant Gakuto would be unable to imitate Kura's earth nature release techniques. Gakuto was fairly talented with taijutsu, though had nowhere near the devotion to it that Kura had. She could certainly battle unarmed, but she didn't possess Kura's monstrous brute strength in hand-to-hand combat either. Gakuto also possessed a great talent in a niche type of sensory jutsu, the Minami clan's technique of sensing chakra in the form of sound. This would make her an excellent tracker ninja, a human sonar machine.

If only Kura knew how to properly train a sensory ninja.

Kura had also reviewed summoning techniques with Gakuto, summoning her great bull Shujun. She had excitedly set Gakuto up to test her animal affinity...and Gakuto had successfully made her first summoning! Appearing from the usual puff of steam, accompanied by the usual surge of foreign chakra was….a small, wriggling serpent.

So maybe the past month of training hadn't gone so well. While Gakuto was talented, and Kura was still a fairly capable teacher, their skill sets opposed each other greatly. Kura was finding quickly that she shared little in common with her student concerning ability, and this troubled her. She worried that she wouldn't be able to properly teach Gakuto herself, as she was just too different. The training of a maiden was very personal, and the techniques Kura wanted to pass on were traditional for the maidens of Chiba shrine; taijutsu, earth techniques, and the summoning of the great bulls. Gakuto simply...didn't fit in well. Not to mention, the young girl had slowly had her interest wane in training. It was as if she sensed Kura's doubts, and responded accordingly with her own doubts about wanting to train with her.

Kura worked herself into a pacing frenzy over this many a night, and was currently doing so in one of the reading rooms of the shrine. This was something that Gakuto and Kura, thankfully did share an interest and skill in: the study and preservation of texts and artifacts. If anything, this was the most important duty of a maiden, and the fact that Gakuto showed interest in it comforted Kura a little bit. Today was a archive day, where she allowed Gakuto the study the history the shrine guarded.

Gakuto had a large scroll open, calmly reading the text, and asking Kura questions from time to time.

"Is the date here correct? Technically, this year hasn't occurred yet."

"Oh, that's because it uses a dating system from another continent. The date...hm, let me see-"

This continued for a few hours, with Gakuto reading, and Kura pacing, cleaning, and coming back to her reading table to answer questions. If Gakuto noted the troubled expression occupying her instructor's face, she didn't comment. Their routine finally broke down when Gakuto raised her head, blinked, and then quietly spoke.

"There's a new person outside." Gakuto fell quiet, tilting her head as if following a sound and listening carefully. Kura stopped to observe with interest. Gakuto's sensory jutsu was certainly interesting, even if Kura didn't share a similar skill. They had developed a training method for it, though it was minor. Gakuto carefully listened to each chakra signature on the Shrine's campus, and would alert her teacher when a new one entered. Gakuto found it entertaining at least, even if she was just a glorified doorbell most of the time.

"It's a pretty powerful signature, even if it's a shallow chakra pool." Gakuto scowled a little starting to stand. "What an annoying tone though. It sounds like...a bunch of screaming birds. Do you want to go meet them?"

Kura paused, and then nodded, dusting off her gloves and taking them off to stow in the waist of her hakama.

"Good read. Is it a lightning signature, maybe?" she replied, as Gakuto rose and began following her upstairs. As they walked the polished wooden floors back up to the entrance, Gakuto made a thoughtful noise. "Possibly, I'm not that good at sounding out natures yet. This one is so shrill though. It makes my ears hurt, almost."

Kura pursed her lips, looking at her student thoughtfully. "Shrill huh? Well, I guess we'll find out who's so shrill pretty soon."

As they stepped into the main courtyard, a section of gardens that dominated the space just beyond the front gates, their visitor became apparent. He was a tall, somewhat lanky man with a relaxed, slouched posture. His hands were in his pockets, and he turned his head to them as they came outside. Kura felt herself grin the moment she recognized a familiar shock of silver hair.

"Hatake! Hey!" She jogged over to meet him, hopping down the steps. Gakuto followed her at a slower pace and studied the man with interested but suspicious eyes.

The man raised a hand casually to greet Kura, seeming familiar with her. "Kura, hey. I was on this side of the village for once and decided to see if you were here." His single visible eye, a cool black or perhaps a dark grey in color, shifted from his apparent friend to the unfamiliar girl following her. "Ah, and I can see there have been some changes since I saw you last. Who's this?"

Kura felt her grin turn higher. It felt good to see him again, his calm aura always managed to soothe her nerves, even if he could be a little gloomy. "This is Gakuto, she's training under me now. Gakuto this is Kakas-"

Gakuto gave her signature slow blink in the middle of Kura's sentence. Kura's heart skipped. She knew that look, it was the look Gakuto gave right before she-

"Your chakra sounds really annoying."

...before she said exactly what was on her mind.

Kura's face looked somewhere between laughing and crying, but and Kakashi raised one silvery eyebrow. He nodded, and then looked back to Kura.

"You know, Guy has been trying to convince me to teach as well. But I have a feeling this generation of young shinobi may not be worth it. You sure you got a handle on this?"

Kura felt her face heat, and she opened her mouth to answer, but once again, Gakuto beat her to the punch.

"Excuse me? She has a handle on it! Of course she has a handle on it!" Kakashi and Kura both looked a little dumbfounded, staring at the girl. That was the last thing either of them had expected her to say. But despite their expressions, the girl continued.

"If you don't want to teach, great! I bet I'll turn out better than any student a...a loser like you could train!" Gakuto inhaled, and huffed, crossing her arms.

Kakashi blinked, and then nodded. Kura stared, her face the textbook image of "horrified, but flattered" if such a thing existed. Her expression worsened when Kakashi shrugged, and then spoke.

"That sounds like a challenge. You know, I'm not really competitive, especially against kids, but it's good to see some motivation in the youth these days. Guess I have no choice but to teach now, right Kura?" He chuckled lightly, seeming amused, before turning to leave. "Sorry, I can't stay much longer, as much as this shrine is full of prime reading real estate, I still have work to do."

Kakashi took a few steps, and then glanced back once more at a beet-red Kura and a fuming Gakuto.

He gave a closed eyed smile, and some parting words.

"Good luck, Kura."

* * *

Kura was still embarrassed about it, even several hours later as they ate dinner. Kura had a small cottage she lived in within the walls of the shrine, and she had gotten into the habit of cooking for both herself and Gakuto when she had the time. That night she had prepared pork cutlets, and Gakuto was indulging herself on them while her teacher sulked and scolded her all at once.

"I can't believe you said that to him! You can't speak to people that way, Gakuto! Agh…" Kura rubbed her hands down her face, staring sadly into her small bowl of soup. She took a pitiful sip, slouching her shoulders.

"I thought you'd be flattered. I was protecting your image from him and stuff." Gakuto, successfully ignoring the elder's disapproval, happily popped another piece of fried pork into her mouth.

Kura paused to consider that, and then sighed again. "I mean, kid, that's fair. But you insulted him first!" She rubbed her temples, and then glanced up. "...and I mean, I know I'm not really supposed to say this as your instructor and all, but I don't really feel like I...what did you say? Got a handle on it? He's kinda right, I haven't been that great of a-"

"Kura-sensei-" Kura stopped at Gakuto's words, and was taken aback when she saw the girl looking at her with a sad expression. "I know you've been trying. I've only known you like, a month, but...you try. That's what you do. I'll admit it was sort of….hard." Gakuto placed her chopsticks down, and folded her hands as she kept talking. "We're really different, and I know I'm probably not the best heir to your position. I can't even summon the bulls...or perform an earth release. But, I really want to be a great maiden, like you. I actually...really like the work we do here, at the shrine. Even if I'm going to have to do some of it differently than you and the others. It was just hard to see him doubt me, and you too."

Kura was, for the second time that day, absolutely shocked. Her eyes got wide, and her lips were a little parted in surprise. She had possessed all these doubts and troubles...but she realized she and Gakuto had never spoken about them.

"...aw, Gaaakutooo-" Kura's voice cracked a little, and Gakuto raised a hand. She knew what was coming.

"Kura-sensei, n-"

Too late. Kura had already lunged across the table, nearly knocking it over, and enveloped her student in a hug. It was tight and warm, and Gakuto was pretty sure she was going to have a fractured rib from it.

"I didn't know you still admired me! Gakuto, kiddo, I'm renewing our training with full force in the morning!" Kura spoke excitedly, and a bit too loudly, and she squeezed the other affectionately. "We're gonna work on your nature release, and maybe I'll call in some water-natured experts for you! I'm gonna make sure you win that bet with Kakashi!"

Kura pulled back, grasping Gakuto by the shoulders and flashing her a blinding grin of sharp teeth.

"You're right! You're gonna be stronger than any loser kid he trains, thanks to me! Don't even sweat it."

"I'm never being genuine again, I think you broke my spine-"


	2. Palace of Mirrors Arc - Chapter 2

Gakuto knew several things about her teacher, Kura. She was a good cook, and this was a very good trait. No matter how hard training may have been that day, when they returned to Kura's cottage for the night the older woman would almost immediately start on a meal for them. One of her not-so-good traits, in Gakuto's humble opinion, was how loud she was.

Kura's chakra had a heavy aura, with a tone of loud bells. It was actually a pleasant sound, that Gakuto found comforting these days. Still very loud though. To add to her "chakra noise" was her actual noise. Her voice was loud and carried, and she was more likely to be found yelling than she was ever to whisper. If she didn't know better, she would assume Kura had a bit of a hearing problem from the sheer volume her voice could reach once she got excited.

Gakuto, almost naively, tended to think that Kura was possibly the loudest person she had ever met.

Gakuto also happened to be wrong about that.

The experience in particular that made her realize that happened on a blustery winter morning, around three months into her training period with Kura. Bundled up in scarves, thick socks, and a furry winter cloak each, they had made their way into Konoha to visit the Hokage's office. Already, Gakuto had handled a few D and C rank missions assigned by the Shrine: a few deliveries, a few missing books borrowed from the shrine. That day, however, she and Kura were being summoned for Gakuto's first mission under the direct authority of the Hokage.

As they had entered the hall just outside the Hokage's office, Gakuto's ears had perked up. There was a new signature entering the building. She had felt several signatures throughout the day, most a comfortable flicker of sound- the chime of bells, a soft humming tone, a few squawks and such- but this one was different. It was easily as loud as Kura's, if not louder, and thrummed as if still dormant. Almost like a rumble, a loud storm through a thick wall.

"Kura-sensei, who is-"

"Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuura-!"

Gakuto watched helplessly as her sensei was snatched off her feet by some sort of green bigfoot of a man. Oh. Wait, no, he wasn't green. His outfit was just a...pretty questionable green bodysuit. He was big though, large enough to heft Kura up a bit off the ground and keep her in an affectionate vice grip. The man laughed, loudly, before setting Kura back down, and the two of them beamed brightly at each other.

Oh no, Gakuto could see it already. They smiled the same way, and laughed at almost the same volume. Already feeling a headache coming on from sheer volume, she subdued to her fate. At least this man was friendlier than that silver haired bastard from a few weeks ago.

"Guy! Hey, I haven't seen you in months! I guess we've both been busy!" Kura spoke up brightly, fixing her clothes and still grinning widely up at Guy.

"That we have! I've been anxious to see you, I heard from Kakashi that you'd gotten a student. And judging by your matching finery I am forced to assume this is she!" The big green man turned on the girl, and Gakuto felt a surge of fear. He looked like a hugger. A spine-shattering hugger by the size of his arms. But instead, he merely grinned and clapped Kura on the back. Gakuto almost flinched, though Kura didn't. That action had resounded with such a meaty slap that she was surprised Kura wasn't completely bowled over.

Kura grinned, maniacal almost in the energetic presence of the man next to her, and nodded vigorously. "Yeah! This is Gakuto, she's been under my wing about uhh-"

"Three months."

"Yes! Three months, thank you Gakuto."

Guy and Kura posted themselves up near the door to the Hokage's office, with Gakuto nearby but looking like she dreaded being so close to the two of them at the same time. As the two adults chattered amicably, Gakuto purposefully silenced her sensory jutsu. She usually kept it on so long as she had chakra, for the sake of her training, but now the noise was just too much. What alerted her to the other three approaching was actual footsteps, not the sounds of their chakra.

A serious-looking boy led the way, his lips poised in a perpetual frown and brows slightly furrowed. Neji Hyuga, she recalled, remembering him from the academy. They had been in the same class back at the academy, even if they hadn't socialized much.

The girl...what was her name...Tonton? No. Who would name a kid that. Talk about cruel. Perhaps those twin buns just reminded her of eating the pork _bao_ that Kura had prepared last night...either way, the girl was Tenten. Oh, that was nice. Gakuto remembered actually getting along with her. She was funny, and she knew how to tear someone apart with words almost as well as Gakuto did.

And the last...oh. Overly shiny hair, overly straight posture, overly wide puppy eyes. Lee. Like the other two, she only vaguely knew him, but who could forget someone with such a distinctive look? She was a little surprised he had made it on to a genin team though...he'd barely graduated, with his lack of any battle technique but mediocre taijutsu. Still, Gakuto was a little happy to see him. His chakra had always been quiet, like maybe...frogs croaking in the distance. Inconsequential background noise. She could actually think with that noise.

"Guy-sensei! You can't just run off like that!" Tenten scolded Guy as the group of students finally reached them. She had on a short padded coat with frog clasps, but she was still shivering a little bit from the bitter cold howling outside.

"Ah, but Tenten, you'll understand my excitement fueled actions once you become so closely tied to your comrades as I am! I haven't been able to see my dear friend Kura in months, and you expect me to not come dashing to her side in greeting! Anything otherwise would be an insult!" Guy rounded on his students, placing his arms akimbo and gesturing to Gakuto. "I also suggest you familiarize yourself with our comrades for this miss-"

"Guy-sensei, we all already know each other." Came a chorus of three voices, spoken in various tones that ranged between annoyed, polite but reluctant, and aggressively earnest. His students, of course, had met Kura previously due to her proximity to Guy, and all the genin knew each other from the academy.

Guy seemed to digress. "Well, very well then! I'm glad my young students are already networking with others of your generation. I really think bonds like that are important." He rested his hand on his chin, closing his eyes in thoughtful gesture. Neji in particular looked like his eyeballs were about to roll out of his skull. Lee looked on with glittering admiration. Tenten...Tenten looked tired. "Why, when I was your age I-"

"Guy." Kura interrupted him, tugging on his elbow. "Guy, Lord Third is ready to see us. We can thrill the kids with war stories later, c'mon."

There was a reshuffling of coats and cloaks, and a straightening of spines as the gaggle of genin and their teachers entered the office.

The room felt a little stuffy, a space heater running hastily in the corner. It was likely that without it, the room would feel drafty on a day like this because of all the windows. Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk, sporting the lovely complexion of an old leather handbag that had been viciously besieged by moths. As they entered, the air around the group changed. There was a sudden tension, primarily between Kura, Guy, and Hiruzen, leaving the children between them only to sense it and question silently.

Gakuto picked up on it quickly, casting Kura a glance out of the corner of her eye. Her sensei was tense, more so than Gakuto had ever seen her. Her chin was raised slightly, eyes narrowed, and overall expression captured in a serious reverie in the Third Hokage's direction. The old man returned her gaze with calm diligence, while still refusing to focus his gaze completely on just one face out of the small crowd he had gathered in his office. Guy also glanced at Kura, knowingly and with a bit of nervous energy as well, before he cleared his throat.

"Lord Third, we have received your summons." He said, bowing briefly at the waist before rising again. Kura did the same, half a second late, and the students imitated their instructors.

With the tension unaddressed but formal greetings finally given, Hiruzen spoke.

"I'm glad that you call good make it. I have a mission for the lot of you. It's a B-Rank...but you must understand that I have picked you all carefully for it. This is a strange mission, a search of sorts. There is no known danger, but this is sensitive information that more than earns it's ranking. There is still a risk of combat."

The two jonin nodded, Kura finally taking her turn to speak. "Do you feel that it is safe for Genin as fresh as ours to take on a B-rank?"

Hiruzen made a noise of thought, shifting to grab a file of documents. He opened them, as if reviewing them. "I firmly believe that sending along two jonin with them will balance your odds. I would not send you and your new students on a mission I felt they couldn't handle." He said firmly, holding out the file to Kura once he closed it again.

Kura's eyes hardened, before she cast them down. She stepped forward to take the file from him. "Understood, Lord Third. Thank you for soothing my concerns."

"Of course." The old man replied. "Kura, I have specifically called upon you and your apprentice because this is an artifact-centered assignment. You will be investigating reports of the Yata no Kagami surfacing near the border of the Land of Iron. We don't know much about it, other than rumors, but until further notice we regard the object as a possible threat."

Kura's tension seemed to lesson as she absorbed this information. "Oh, this is...strange." She scanned the file, creasing her brows together. "No one has seen it in a hundred or so years...the talk rarely stops about it, but I have a feeling this lead has...substance." She closed the file, stowing it within her thin bag.

Hiruzen nodded. "I feel the same. I want your teams to work together to investigate these claims, and if possible obtain the object and have it held within the Chiba Shrine for safekeeping. The sensory abilities of Neji and Gakuto will be useful, hopefully, for this task. The rest of your students will provide support, with you and Guy of course leading the investigation." He paused, before tacking on one last comment. "If it is real, and if it is powerful, we do not need it falling into the wrong hands."

Guy nodded, seeming eager to cut Kura off before she could answer. "Of course, we're honored, and will return with great success, Lord Third."

Kura looked between Guy and Hiruzen, before nodding slowly, seeming to regain her usual posturing. "Of course, Lord Third."

Turning to their students, the two instructors nodded. Gakuto was a bit unnerved. They had done it in unison.

And they quickly followed up with a call to arms, once again in _unison_.

"Alright! We leave at dawn!" They both called, gesturing to dismiss their students.

* * *

Kura sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry your kids had to see me act like that this morning. They could see it. Gakuto wouldn't stop pestering me about it. You would think after all these years I would learn some self control."

Guy finished his sip of tea, warming calloused hands around the delicate little black cup. "Passion is nothing to be ashamed of, in my opinion."

After that morning, they had released their students to rest and prepare for the mission the next day. Seeing as they could be gone for several weeks, and to celebrate her first assignment directly for Konohagakure, Kura had sent Gakuto back to the Manami compound to visit her parents once she had finished packing. Gakuto planned to spend the night there, and then meet them in the morning at the village gate. This had left Guy and Kura to catch up for most of the day once they had prepared their things.

It was now late evening, and Kura was in the middle of cooking. Guy sat at her low dinner table, legs crossed on a cushion, observing the meal prep. She had promised him curry, and by the smell coming from the stove that promise was being fulfilled. The kitchen and eating area were practically the same room, so there was no division of walls to break up their conversation.

"Guy, you know well as I do that passion isn't a great excuse to give your student when she asks why you seem so angry whenever you talk to the leader of the village." Kura replied, now chopping an onion aggressively and throwing the chunks into the pot.

Guy gave her a thoughtful silence, looking at her tense back. Kura didn't wait for him to fill it, taking on the job herself. "...I'm sorry. Again." She said, falling quiet and going to scrape her cutting board clean of scraps. The only sound between them was the gentle crackle of a woodstove fire for a few moments.

"What I mean is that you shouldn't feel ashamed of those feelings. I respect Lord Third, he does what he thinks is best but…" Guy paused, creasing his thick eyebrows. "I just want you to understand that I don't disagree with you. His decisions as a leader have hurt people I hold precious in the past. That includes you."

"And Kakashi-" Kura prodded.

Guy frowned. "And Kakashi." He agreed, in a quieter tone.

"...I haven't spoken to him in a bit. At least a few weeks. I heard he got sent on one of those long-haul missions again. He won't be back for a few months." Kura said, taking her cutting board to the sink to wash. All the components had been added, now the curry just needed to simmer for a while. The rice had already been prepped. Now just to wait. Kura stayed standing in the kitchen to do so, distantly watching the pot boil with her arms crossed. "You know for a duo as cheery as the two of us, we sure do get gloomy whenever he's brought up."

"We worry about him. He's dear to both of us, once again. Those feelings are easy to understand for me. No shame in them!" Guy leaned his head to one side to acknowledge that statement, getting up to stretch. "Is it almost done?" He said, coming closer to snoop in the pot.

Kura waved him off, flapping her hands. "Shoo! Hey! No, it isn't. It's done when it's done, Guy! If you're so hungry, there are leftover dumplings in the-"

Guy shook his head. "No, no. I couldn't ruin my appetite! Though your dumplings are tasty, your curry strikes my fancy the most. I'm merely excited." He smiled at her, and she returned it. The troubled air from her still remained though. After a second of hesitation, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"...and Kura, I know how you feel. I can only give you the advice I take upon myself as well." He squeezed her shoulder lightly, and then released her to go sit back down again. "And that advice is this: you do missions for the sake of your village as a whole, for the people in this village that you love. Your family, your students, your friends. The fact that your hesitations toward one very important man do not tarnish that...it shows your passion the best. Shame yourself no more over it, my friend." He punctuated the end of this speech with a genuine smile- a flash of teeth that reached his eyes.

Kura paused, and then returned the smile. "...Alright, I guess I can accept that. Thank you, Guy. You always know how to make someone feel better." She laughed softly, and then turned to her curry pot. She peeked under the lid, squinting and 'hmm'-ing in thought. "The curry has about...five more minutes. Do you think that's enough time for some plum wine? Hmm? Hmmm?"

A devious slash of a smile began pulling across her mouth, and Guy went from fondly assuring to looking a little nervous. Kura had already begun digging through her cabinets, looking for the charming purple bottle she had stowed there. It had been a gift from Gakuto's parents, gratefully accepted into Kura's home.

"Our mission tomorrow-"

"One cup won't kill you!"

"It very well might! But alas...I can't be faced with a challenge and not take it! You know my weaknesses well!"

"Thaaaaaat's the spirit! Lemme get my cups!"


	3. Palace of Mirrors Arc - Chapter 3

"Couldn't this mission wait until summer?" Tenten griped, blowing warm air into her gloved hands to heat her face.

The weather was truly terrible, and only growing worse as they journeyed closer to the border of the Land of Iron. This was a cold region any time of the year, but winter so far was making it much worse. Thankfully there was no snowfall to further impede them, but the small group of shinobi was still being brutally whipped by the wind. To keep at least a little shelter, they had stayed near the ground, avoiding the windy tree tops for now. Guy and Kura led the formation, with their genin flanking each other behind them. Now that they were nearing the target region they had slowed their pace, wanting to observe the area carefully now as they traveled.

"I totally agree, it's way too cold to be doing anything." Gakuto said, pulling her furred cloak tighter around herself as they walked. She was slowly getting used to being surrounded by this much chakra noise. Neji's controlled hum, Tenten's bright chime tones, and Lee's muffled "frog noise" as she liked to call it. Guy's distant, deep rumble and Kura's loud bells came in the distance. She liked standing closest to Lee when she could though, it was easiest for her to concentrate on any new sounds.

"But this mission is crucial to the village. We should be honored, as mere Genin, to receive an assignment that is this high ranking already!" Lee said in protest against Tenten and Gakuto's complaints. He had thermals layered on under his loose martial arts gear, and quite a few of his traveling companions had questioned if he needed more. However, he had replied that it was important to train to resist the cold, and wearing limited protection from the elements would be a form of self improvement. There had been several grimaces in response, save from Guy who gave him tearful, and overly exuberant praise for his thinking. Guy had followed this praise by starting to strip to his undergarments to travel and train alongside his student, but Kura and Tenten had managed to stave him away from the idea somehow. To say the least, the morning had been a hectic one.

Neji also chimed in, though it was a little muffled from the scarf he wore. "For once, I agree with Lee. Besides, I think we'll be stopping soon. Just focus on the m-m-mission-" He had attempted to act tough, but there's only so much a twelve year old boy can do in the face of sheer cold. His last word was marred by his chattering teeth, and the two girls snickered in response.

"Alright, sure, but I bet all that pretty hair of yours is going to freeze solid soon." Gakuto replied, earning yet another snicker from Tenten and a 'hmph' from Neji.

"Speaking of our mission- Gakuto, Neji, have you sensed anything unusual?" Lee perked up, looking expectantly at his two sensory-focused teammates. The two took on thoughtful expressions.

Gakuto shook her head, and then hid her nose in the collar of her cloak again. "No, I haven't heard anything new. In this distance I can hear a village though, probably around ten miles ahead. Nothing strange about it though, just the usual sound of people. Does this thing we're looking for even have chakra?"

Neji also shook his head, managing to speak without his teeth chattering this time. "I haven't seen anything. I'm not entirely sure about the object, though. Tenten, do you know anything?"

Tenten perked up immediately, seeming happy to be of use. She was beginning to worry she wouldn't be too useful during this trip, as much as she tried to be confident. "I know a little, yes. You see, the Yata No Kagami...it's one of the three legendary treasures. There's a lot of legends about it, and apparently it used to belong to a goddess. Either way, that's all just lore, you know? But as a ninja tool, it's supposed to be very powerful."

Gakuto nodded, looking off into the treeline. "Kura-sensei mentioned some things about it. She told me most of what she knows is rumor and legends too...but she said it inherently has a chakra attached to it. We aren't sure why, but some people suspect it was once charged with someone's life force. That's what gives it power."

"How strange…if it is something that we aren't entirely sure is real, why are we searching for it?" Lee questioned. He was interrupted by his stomach grumbling, and he blushed sheepishly. "Oh...I suppose my extra training against the elements has successfully burned away my breakfast….and lunch..."

"Ah, hold on Lee." Gakuto muttered, reaching into the pouch she had at her waist and pulling out something small and wrapped in thin paper. "Here, I was saving this for myself, but I think you need it more."

Lee took it, curiously opening the paper. Nestled inside was a round bun, covered in breadcrumbs and crispy on the outside. He blinked. "Is this curry bread?" He asked, already halfway through taking a bite.

"Yeah, I think sensei made it with some leftovers from last night. She packed a few for me." Gakuto replied, zipping up her waist pouch again.

Lee smiled, and it was charming, but still messy and crumb covered. "Thank you!" He said, with a half-full mouth. "I owe you a favor now, please consider this for the future!"

"Uh, you really don't have to worry about it, it isn't even warm."

* * *

It had taken them several more hours, but finally the group had reached a small village. It had been early evening when they arrived, the winter sun starting to shrink behind the horizon. Lee had finally began to suffer from the cold, so when they reached an inn Tenten, Gakuto, and Neji had been sent to scout out the town and buy him a suitable coat.

"You know, I know I'm not always the most responsible teacher around or anything, but you probably shouldn't have let him leave the village without a good coat or something…" Kura muttered, closing the door to the room Guy and the boys were set up to stay in. Lee had been convinced to stay there and warm up under a blanket, though it had taken another bribe of curry bread to defeat his stubborn will. By the time they had gotten to inn he had been wind-chapped and shivering, his nose running and his toes numb as well. Nothing serious, but he definitely needed to stay inside a while.

Guy, who had been sniffling in shame for the past half an hour over this turn of events, immediately began to sniffle again. "You're right, I never should have allowed my dear student to risk himself like that. What if he's frost bitten-or if he catches cold-or if he falls comatose. Kura I won't be able to live with myself!"

Kura blinked, slow and blunt, reminiscent of a certain genin. "Guy, it's gonna be alright. He's just cold and needs rest. He should be fine by dinner." She patted her much taller companion on the back, earning a more encouraged sniff from him.

"Good, now the others should be getting back soon." Kura said, leaning against the wall. They had gotten two rooms, and divided them between the team. Kura would stay with Tenten and Gakuto in the one next door, while Neji and Lee would share with Guy. "Yanno, too bad this place doesn't isn't an onsen, you'd think this close to the mountains you'd have one. I would kill for a hot bath after all that cold."

Guy regained a bit more composure, leaning on the other side of the door and nodding. "Yes, I was thinking the same. It's good for the muscles. Perhaps once we complete our mission we can stop on the way home."

"Ooh, you're right. That would be a good idea. It'll have to depend on how much we learn though." Kura shifted to stand back up. "By the way, can we go talk in the other room? I wanted to discuss some more details I was thinking about, and we probably shouldn't do that out in the hall like this."

* * *

The sun was just starting set, and the trio of Genin were plodding their way back through the snow in the direction of their chosen inn. Tenten held a package to her chest, grumbling. "I can't believe Lee did this! He's so stupid sometimes. He was about to collapse by the time we got here."

"I would try to defend him, but you're right. It was kinda dumb." Gakuto replied.

"Very stupid." Neji commented, observing one of shop fronts they passed. Steam filtered out through the curtains. It looked like some sort of hot pot restaurant...that sounded nice in this weather. "Do you know if they wanted us to bring home dinner as well? We have some leftover money." He asked, peeking into the pouch Guy had handed over to him earlier.

"I think the inn provides a meal-" Gakuto stopped mid-sentence, her head raising. Her body stiffened up, and she whipped her head around first in one direction, and then another. There was a new sound assaulting her senses, and it seemed to have come from nowhere. One minute it was the familiar hub-hub of her teammates chakra and the near silent buzz of the villagers, and then a new noise suddenly joined them. The others took notice, but Gakuto motioned for them to stay quiet and still, and she closed her eyes to concentrate. Gakuto immediately regretted it, as the sound intensified, feeling like it was tearing viciously at her ears. Instinctively she placed her hands over her ears, despite the sound not being truly physical.

"It sounds like…" She opened her eyes, when the sound suddenly faded. She felt her body shudder, and she pulled her cloak in tight. This gave her a bad feeling. She'd never heard anything like that. Ever. "It sounds horrible. Like nails scraping against a window. Almost like a screech."

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Are you sure?" Neji asked, his forehead tense from the use of his own sensory jutsu, the byakugan. When Gakuto nodded, he returned to his previous posture. Tenten placed a hand on Gakuto's back, leaning in to check on her.

A nervous air formed between the three genin, before Tenten spoke up. "We should get back to the inn." She said quickly.

The other two agreed with little hesitation.

* * *

"Ah, I see. Was it really that creepy of a noise?"

"Kura-sensei, I don't really think the fact that the noise is creepy should be the focus here." Gakuto responded bluntly, laying out her bedroll on top of the inn's provided futon.

"Okay, fair." Kura sat cross legged on top of her own bedding, dressed down to a thin tank top and some loose, long black training pants she often slept in. Her short hair was tied back away from her face with a fairly worn looking headband. Tenten and Gakuto had also dressed for bed, thoroughly warmed up and full from their meal earlier.

"She got really pale when she heard it." Tenten added, much to Gakuto's concern.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you looked like you'd seen a ghost." Tenten replied, taking down her twin buns to settle in to sleep. "Did the sound hurt?"

Gakuto nodded hesitantly, climbing her way into her bedroll. Something about her expression made Kura crease her brow. Gakuto was a talented kid, and very composed for her age. So much so that sometimes...it was easy to forget she was just a twelve year old girl.

And right now, the expression that flashed across Gakuto's face at the memory screamed "scared child". Kura hated to see it.

"Yeah, it hurt a lot actually. I wouldn't say it was loud but it was..sharp. For someone who isn't a Manami, it can be hard to understand how we perceive sounds. It can be pretty overwhelming sometimes." She pulled her blankets up to below her chin. "It was like someone screaming right into my ear, I think that's how you two could best understand it."

Kura nodded, reaching over to pat Gakuto's side through the blanket. "I think I can understand that." She pulled back, resting her hands on each knee. "Guy and I talked to some people around the inn today, while you three were out. The innkeeper said they were actually were a bit relieved some shinobi came into town. People have been going missing for the past few weeks. Mostly women and girls." She hesitated, and both of the girls got quiet and looked expectant. "I don't say that to scare you, but I want you two to get cocky just because you're kunoichi. You're still young, so I want you to stay on your guard."

Tenten and Gakuto both nodded. "We understand, sensei." Tenten added, snuggling up under her blankets as well.

Kura gave them a bright, reassuring smile. "I've set up seals on our door, so you two should be able to rest easy. Now, get some sleep. We'll regroup with the boys in the morning."

The girls mumbled their "goodnight"s, and Kura pulled some files out of her bag. She couldn't sleep yet, so she planned to do go over the mission notes in the meantime.

"Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight, sensei."

* * *

Kura didn't remember falling asleep, but the room she woke to was dark. The candle she had been working by had gone out, and the files she had been reading were splayed on her lap. She had been leaning against the wall, and her neck screamed at her for it as she woke.

"Uhg...fuck-" She cursed under her breath at the twist of tense muscle. Internally, she cursed falling asleep like that as well. Normally she didn't do that, being fairly alert until she decided to sleep…perhaps the long journey that day had tired her. The cold and the distance on foot had done a number on all of them. Still, she didn't expect to pass out like some greenhorn genin.

Kura blinked at the ceiling a few times, her eyes adjusting to the dark. She yawned, shifting the files out of her lap and preparing to lay down properly-

And then it struck her. It felt like a prickling at the back of her neck, trailing in a shock of apprehensiveness down her spine. Something wasn't right. She could feel it.

Jolting back up, she took a full look around the room. Another surge of anxious heat burst through her body, clenching her throat.

Kura inhaled sharply, and then bolted up out of her bedding. Not caring how loud she was, she scrambled across the room, slamming her door open with a resounding crack. She heard Tenten jolt awake, grumbling a complaint.

Kura took one step out of her door, pivoted on her heel, and slammed her hand into the door of the room next door. She nearly tore it off the hinges as she yanked it open.

Guy woke with a start at the noise, jolting out of his thick pile of blankets. Neji and Lee both sat up half a moment later, both looking sleepy, but startled.

"Ku-"

"Gakuto's gone."


	4. Palace of Mirrors Arc - Chapter 4

"...How is she?" Tenten was the first to speak up, watching intently as Guy closed the door behind himself. He looked crestfallen, jaw tense and brows pushed together to crease his forehead.

"She's...upset. But she should be okay. I only left when she fell asleep." Guy sighed, coming to stand with his genin and speak. Some of the patrons of the inn passed the gaggle of shinobi, giving them all wary looks. The whole inn had been captured by an uneasy energy, following the disturbance that occurred a few hours before dawn. Kura had woken several of their neighbors with the slamming of doors, and had actually insisted on patrolling the entire inn as much as possible. Of course they hadn't been let into many of the private rooms, as they held no jurisdiction here to perform a complete search by force. A few more understanding patrons had allowed them in, but this was to no avail. Despite the gaps in their search, they felt fairly certain Gakuto wasn't within the inn.

"Neji, Tenten." The two genin straightened up when their sensei called on them. They looked tired as well, but still dutiful. "The innkeeper wanted to speak with me, so I'm going to go handle that. I want you two to stay here with Kura. Wake her if anything doesn't seem right. Lee will come with me."

Lee nodded, putting on a firm expression and coming to stand next to his sensei. Neji moved to stand next to the room's door, Tenten following him. Despite all putting on tough faces, the Genin seemed apprehensive as well. Lee was almost jittering, Tenten had looked pale since Kura had woken them, and even Neji-usually incredibly controlled for his age- was shifting anxiously on his feet.

"...Now I want you all to have faith in your teammate. Gakuto is a smart young kunoichi, just as clever and tough as the lot of you. We're going to find her." He assured them, using a softer tone than usual.

Neji seemed unconvinced. "I don't think you should promise us that, sensei. We, as shinobi, should expect to lose teammates."

"Neji, how could you-" Lee started, but Guy held up a hand to stop him.

"Lee, no. He does have a point. However-" He crossed his arms, seeming thoughtful and nodding along as he spoke. Despite the seriousness of the situation, he was taking his usual 'imparting great wisdom upon my students' pose. "-you can't give up on your teammates so easily. On a mission, your fellow shinobi are your greatest resource. It's important you all learn to go the extra mile to ensure the safety of those you work and fight beside.Gakuto is not a confirmed loss. Not yet. We won't give up on her."

Neji leaned his head in acknowledgement, but said nothing in response. By his austere expression the words had not really moved him, but he seemed to digress.

* * *

The innkeeper was a nervous looking young man. It could be estimated that he had likely inherited this business from a relative, and was quite new to it. His inexperience showed in his smooth, still unwrinkled face and his wide eyes. He rubbed his hands anxiously as he met with the two leaf shinobi, his eyes cast down.

"I'm terribly sorry something like this happened in my establishment. But I thought I could assist you by giving you what information I can." He began nervously, finally making eye contact with Guy.

He nodded in response to the innkeeper, urging him to go on. "We value it greatly, and we do not blame you for our trouble."

"O-of course. Now, the girl...I believe I may have seen her-"

"You what?" Guy lurched forward with his exclamation, gripping the wooden top of the front desk and staring at the man with wide eyes. The innkeeper shrunk back, cowering away from the large man now looming over him. Guy quickly realized how imposing this posture probably was, and backed down slightly. "I...erm...would you like to explain that, I mean?"

The innkeeper looked hesitant, but then unclenched his hands and nodded again. " You...you see usually I spend my nights here, at the front desk. Guests come in and out at all times of the night, so I like to stand watch until dawn, and then my wife handles the desk the most of the day while I rest. I suppose it could have been anyone, but I believe I saw her. She passed by this desk at around...two in the morning. Perhaps a little before."

Guy still looked shocked, blinking, but Lee broke in before him to question the man further. "Excuse me, but if you had seen Gakuto, then why had you not told us before?"

The innkeeper shrugged. "The lot of you seemed busy. Not to mention, I don't memorize every face that stays here. I didn't want to give a false lead. However, I've been thinking on it and...if it was the girl you were looking for, I want you to know something." The man hesitated, looking around, and them back to them. "...she was acting very strangely. You see, most people, they at least look at me or say something on their way out or in. A 'hello' or a nod, and even the unfriendly at least look at me. She...she was looking straight ahead, like she couldn't actually see anything. She didn't even acknowledge I was there. I thought, perhaps, she was some sort of apparition."

The man stared off the the doorway, furrowing his brows in thought at the memory. It obviously concerned him too. "She was fairly small, very dark hair, likely dark eyes from what I could tell. Not that she even looked at me. Does that sound like her."

Lee and Guy both nodded. "Yes, that does sound like her...did you speak to her?" Guy questioned.

The man shook his head. "No, perhaps I should have. I'm still so sorry- So many girls have gone missing recently and-"

Guy held up a hand and smiled briefly. "No, no. We appreciate this information, and we don't require your regrets. If you hear anything, would you mind telling someone from our group?"

"Of course, sir, of course. We would even provide a refund for your lodging and-"

"Erm- no, really! Please, this isn't your fault-"

* * *

"Wow, did you just like, intimidate him or what?" Kura asked, nursing a cup of tea. She looked deeply distressed, worry lining her face and bags pulling down the skin under her eyes. Usually she was lively, but this period of stress had obviously taken a toll already.

"O-of course not!" Guy spluttered out. "That poor man, he felt terrible. I tried to tell him no, but he insisted the rest of our stay be on the house. I think maybe these disappearances have hurt his business."

Kura finished her tea, setting the cup down and standing. She was back in her full uniform, and despite her tired face seemed ready to continue her search. "I guess that's understandable. Don't feel too bad, I know you weren't mean to him. So he…" She faltered. "Do you think it was really her that he saw?"

Guy took on a serious face, and then nodded. "It makes the most sense for it to be her. So I trust that it is."

Kura sighed, and then nodded. "This has to be connected with the other missing girls. Though to take a young kunoichi...this could be a fairly dangerous person or...thing. At least not a civilian group of bandits, you know?"

"You said...thing? Do you think the mirror could be responsible?"

"Could be." Kura shrugged. "We only know so much about it. There are rumors of it possessing people, though...this could be a lead for the entire mission." She stepped past him, opening the door to their room. "Let's get going. I'm not letting the genin stay out past nightfall, so we have to get some searching done while we still have daylight.

Guy nodded, following her into the hall. Guy's team was waiting for them there. The two jonin began to lead them out, Kura taking the reins. "I want you genin searching the town. Together. And I mean together in the most strict way possible. Always, always, always stay together. Meet us back here at sundown. Guy and I are going to split up and start searching the perimeter, and then the forest around the village. Do not, under any circumstances, leave the town perimeter. Understood?"

"Yes, Sensei!" Came the chorus of three genin.

Kura paused once they were outside, turning to them. The sun had already reached its peak, and was beginning to fall. It was early afternoon, and the cold felt milder in the bright sun. "...and please you three, be safe." She frowned, giving them all a slow look over.

Guy stepped in, putting a hand on her shoulder, a tanned, calloused mass against the deep red of her furred cloak.

"Alright, move out. I'll be seeing you all at sundown!"

The genin headed out into the town, leaving the jonin to begin their perimeter. As they exited the main gates of the town, Kura stopped Guy. Laying a hand on his elbow, she pulled gently on it to stop him before he could leap off into the treeline.

"...Guy, can I ask you something? I didn't want to say it in front of the kids." Kura asked, her usually loud voice taking on a much softer tone.

Guy felt his back stiffen a bit on instinct, and he stood a little straighter. "Of course, my friend, what troubles you?"

"Do you think Gakuto may have left on her own?"

The question was spoken quickly, and Kura kept her eyes downcast. Her hand fell to her side. Guy was caught off guard, before quickly shaking his head.

"...Kura, of course not. You can't let your insecurities get to you like that. I thought you had worked past that-"

Kura shook her head, and he stopped.

"You're right. I just..can't help but consider it. She seems happy to be my student, but our first few weeks still weigh on me. I guess I'm just feeling negative." She admitted, sounding sheepish. She gave him a small smile, trying to assure him. "I'll be okay. Now let's go. We don't have much more time until sunset."

Guy hesitated, before he relented. "Well, I simply cannot insist against that. I'll meet you back here. And...remember what you told my team. Be safe, Kura."

"Of course. You too, Guy."

With one last nod, Guy leapt off in one direction, and Kura turned the opposite way and took to her search. She noted, with a bit of further frustration, that a fresh powder of snow had fallen overnight. That meant that there would be few footsteps left from before dawn. If Gakuto had come this way, then any footprints would be covered.

She moved at an even pace, more of a walk, and then paused once she was a sizable distance from the village. Moving a hand to her mouth, she nipped the soft tip of her thumb open, and then lunged to the earth to perform a summoning.

There was a wreath of steam, and then the bulky, horned figure of a bull appeared before her. This was not her usual summon, Shujun, but rather one of his descendants. Shujun was simply too big for this task.

"Miss Kura, good day! Oh, dear, it's quite chilly, but you seem bundled up properly." The bull spoke in a prim, calm voice.

"Hello, Guotin, sorry for bringing you out in the cold." Kura said, sucking the wound on her thumb and pressing on it to help it close up faster.

"Oh, it's fine." The bull said, as he looked around slowly. He was a beautiful animal, with soft black eyes and a white hide. "Where is your girl? She has been with you the last few times. I quite enjoy her."

"Ah, about that." Kura looked down, a bit shameful. "You see, she's gone missing in this area. I actually summoned you to assist in the search."

"Oh-! But of course! Oh, Kura, I'm so sorry to hear that." He lowered his horned head a bit, looking about as crestfallen as a bovine could.Guotin always was a rather gentle soul, and Kura felt a bit comforted having summoned him to assist. "My senses are not much sharper than yours, but I understand you wanting help. Please, allow me."

"Thank you, Guotin. I owe you a snack next time for being so sweet." Kura cheered a little, and gave a short bow to him. "Guy is searching the other side of this perimeter. I'll be handling my half. What I'd like you to do is search in an outer ring around us, a bit further into the treeline. Please report back to me with anything you find."

"Oh? He's with you as well? Interesting. Does he still carry apples? Oh-! I mean- Very well. I'll return to you in a few hours." The bull began to plod off into the trees, surveying the earth and vegetation around him.

Kura let out a short, barking laugh. "I'm not sure. Ask him if you come across him."

* * *

"She should be back soon...oh-yes, there she is." Guy and his three Genin were standing outside of the now familiar inn. Night was beginning to fall over the town, with the warm glow of lights from businesses and homes filtering into the streets. Steam and gentle woodsmoke filtered out from the warmth of restaurants as their peak dinner hours. They had been waiting outside for about twenty minutes, emotions ranging between concern and impatience bubbling between the four of them, before Kura's silhouette emerged from around a corner. Her red hair was a shock of color each time she passed under a lit street lamp. Raising a hand in a wave, she jogged the last few steps.

"Hey, sorry. I wanted to stay out as long as I could." She called out, meeting them in the light of the inn's welcome sign. She immediately turned to the genin. "Oh, no, you all look like you're freezing. You've been out here waiting for me? You should have gone inside and had dinner already, and warmed up."

Neji shrugged, and shuffled his feet along with the other genin. "We thought it best to debrief over dinner, with all of us here, so we won't have to repeat information."

"Hm...good point. Alright! Well I'm here! Get inside! Go on, go on-!" Kura herded the others inside, and they gave little protest. Inside, the inn felt warm and pleasant after an uncomfortably cold day of effort. It relaxed Kura slightly, but not by much. She had found very little, and she hadn't heard back from Guotin yet. A small hope remained that the genin or Guy had learned something though.

Dinner had been brought to one of their rooms, an oversized serving of hot pot for them the share. Likely takeout from one of the many eateries lining the streets. Situated around a low table, they all took their own portions and tucked into the meal.

Kura chewed on a soft chunk of pork belly, insisting she speak at the same time. "Ah, so I didn't find much. The snowfall covered any footprints and disturbances. One of my summons is searching deeper in the forest, he should report back to me before dawn at least."

Guy nodded, setting his bowl down briefly in order to fill it with some more vegetables. "Sadly, I have a similar report. Surely without the snowfall last night, we may have found something, but that just isn't the case. What about you three?"

Tenten perked up, swallowing the piece of wilted bak choy she had been munching on and straightening her back to report. She seemed a little unsure of how to present this information, pursing her lips and averting her gaze for a second. "Well...we did find something in town. But I'm not sure if it's good news. A few more of the townspeople saw her, aside from the guy here at the inn. They all said about the same thing though. Like the innkeeper said she was...acting strange. I think the description that sticks in my head the most is oh...hm...Neji, do you remember what that old man said?" She lowered her bowl, scrunching her face in an attempt at remembering as she looked at Neji.

The other genin nodded. "I remember. The man said he hadn't been able to sleep, or something of the like. Anyway, he claims to have seen her. Unless he was telling stories, she moved like she was blind, without looking around at anything or acknowledging any people. Just like the innkeeper claimed as well."

Lee cut in, raising his hand and nearly launching his bowl across the room. Thankfully this was avoided, but several other members of the party had flinched. "Oh! But do not forget! That same man also claimed she had been heading out of town. So I heavily suggest we strengthen our search in the forest! I do not believe Gakuto is within the town."

Kura leaned back on her cushion a little, looking down at her bowl and making a thoughtful hum. "I see. Thank you for your report, you three. It looks like you're being more useful than me and Guy." She gave a wry smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Shifting, she set her now empty bowl down on the table and started to rise. "I'm full. I'm going to go out and look some more, taking that lead into check. I'm sure Guotin would appreciate the help-"

"Kura." Guy's voice broke into her statement, and she stopped and looked at him. He looked troubled, and she looked back at him sheepishly.

"What? Not gonna let me go?" Kura asked, rubbing the back of her neck and attempting to act casual. She wasn't good at attempting to act casual. Her shoulders had gone tense when he spoke, and the expression she wore was bordering on a grimace. Guy was also failing at making this a casual exchange, but he almost always did that. A silence fell, and then Guy continued his statement.

"I can't stop you, technically. But I'm going to tell you that what I think you're doing isn't a good idea." He placed his hands on his knees, focusing his eyes on her and frowning softly. "We all work best when together and rested. I would appreciate your help in keeping watch tonight, so we can both rest. Let your summon finish and collect his report."

"..fine. You're right, Guy." Kura sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. Her false casual air dropped, and her shoulders drooped with exhaustion. Still, she turned on the genin. "As Guy mentioned, the two of us will keep watch. But you three should rest as soon as possible. Finish dinner, but then you should all attempt to sleep. Tomorrow will be another long day."

* * *

"Are you still out here thinking? I can almost hear it."

Kura didn't bother to turn at the familiar voice, merely moving her eyes to glance at him. She had settled down for her watch shift, leaning against the bit of wall between the doors to their rooms. The rooms didn't have windows, so they had decided that watching the doors from this spot would suffice for security. Guy came to lean next to her, crossing his arms over his broad chest and inclining his head to look down at her.

"Maybe a little. You're a pretty loud thinker too, though." Kura shot back, shrugging. Her aura lightened, but only a little. A small, stubborn frown still pulled her face down. "...I want to apologize. I've reacted to this like...a scared kid. I know you assured me earlier, but..."

"Kura, I know my words are not omnipotent. I am under no illusion that I can fully soothe you, especially with words alone." Guy nodded firmly. "Of course, if you still want….or need to talk about it, you may."

"It's just…" Kura started, and then bit her lip, rubbing one of her arms. "It's just the same fear I've repeated to you over and over. It feels dumb to keep saying it, you know?"

"So you're still scared that she left on her own?" He responded, raising a brow.

"I know- it's irrational-"

"Yes, it is." He agreed. Kura blinked at him.

"Gee, thanks Guy-"

"Hold on! You didn't let me finish! It may be irrational, but I understand it still eats at you." He placed a heavy hand on her head, ruffling her shock of bright red hair. "And so long as you request it, I'll assure you as much as you need."

Normally, Kura would have attempted to swat his hand away, complaining of him messing up her hair for the upteenth time. That time though, she let it stay, seeming to take comfort in the contact. "...okay, thank you for real this time. I promise I'm not gonna bug you with that silly fear again, okay?" She crossed her arms, slumping her head on his shoulder and huffing lowly. "Now we just gotta find her. How do you feel about our chances?"

Guy made a thoughtful sound. "I am unsure, but you know I don't take naturally to feeling unsure...so, I am choosing to fully believe we will find her." His voice took on an assuring, cheerful tone, and Kura immediately felt the contagious effects of it.

She moved her head off his shoulder, using her elbow to nudge him in the side. "Okay, okay, cheer up Kura time is over big man...go get some sleep. You're gonna need it."

Guy moved, though a bit reluctantly, to do as she suggested. He turned back one more time though, looking at her. "Are you sure you're okay to take watch alone?" He asked, suddenly more serious than he was moments before. His change in demeanor caught Kura a bit off guard, and made her hesitate.

Then she slowly cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you doubting me?" She said, half joking, half purely confused. They had been taken missions together since they were teenagers, he knew she could handle herself perfectly well.

He paused, shaking his head quickly and putting his hand on the door. "No. I would never disrespect you with doubt. However...you need to remember the patterns of this situation. Only women have been taken. So...I...er…" He stammered a bit, his resolve in explaining his worries to her evaporating under her expectant gaze.

She waited for him to completely fumble to a halt, leaving them to merely stare at each other in a darkened hallway for a few beats. "Uh, no, I mean...I get it." She nearly snickered, observing his now awkward expression. "I was kidding Guy. But you're right...I guess I didn't consider myself too at risk...I appreciate your concern, but I'll be okay. Goodnight, Guy."

He coughed a little. "Ah-yes-! Goodnight, Kura."

He slipped back into his room with that, the door clicking shut softly.


	5. Palace of Mirrors Arc - Chapter 5

In case you have never experienced it, having your feet licked to wake you up is pretty high up on any given list of strange and unpleasant experiences. Sadly, Kura lived a life that placed her in this situation more often than she would ever want to admit. This was a life that was lived, oftentimes, in close proximity to bovines with a bare-bones concept of human personal space.

Kura woke with a start, cursing and jerking her foot-now wet with an unbearable amount of bull slobber-as far away from Guotin's mouth as possible. Her loud cursing (" _Fuckshi-oh my god-"_ ) successfully woke Tenten as well, who groaned into consciousness reluctantly. She had been having a pleasant dream, tucked snugly beneath a thick duvet. Now she was confronted with a large white bull standing in the center of the room, taking up more space than should be allowed, and an adult woman screaming at said cow.

"Guotin-! _Guotin! How many times do I have to tell you to stop waking me up like that!_ "

"Ah, I'm really sorry Miss Kura. I know you asked us not to, but it's just such an efficient way of waking you. You always wake up so aware."

Tenten squinted, now slowly coming to realize that this situation was strange. There was a cow in their hotel room. The cow could talk. And of course Kura-sensei was busy having an argument with said talking cow in their hotel room. The culmination of all these things was probably the strangest, as these things go. Of course Tenten had seen summoning animals before, dogs, cats, snakes...her own sensei had turtles. Or maybe they were tortoises. Guy had never been specific. Now that she thought about it, cows and turtles were certainly strange summons to recruit. Both were somewhat slow, and rather ungainly, and never known for their sharpness in senses. She supposed they were both durable animals though, and strong in the case of the bovine choice. Odd, but she supposed they suited Kura...who was also durable, odd, and strong. Maybe not sharp, and maybe not gainly, but at least her and her summons had a few things going for them.

While Tenten considered this, observing sleepily from her cocoon of duvet, Kura was busy wiping her foot off on the floor and standing to address her summon. Her hair was messy from sleep, sticking up at odd angles, but she looked much more refreshed compared to her condition the night before. Noticing Tenten was awake, she gave an apologetic grimace to the younger.

"Oh, yikes, sorry Tenten. Sleep okay?"

"Yes, sensei, I _was_ sleeping okay." Came the reluctant reply.

"Miss Kura, I'm sorry, but I do still have a report-" Guotin interrupted, before Kura could fly into a wave of apologies. Instead, she whipped around to address Guotin again, and directed her apologies at him.

"Oh, right, right! Sorry, go on Guotin." She said, starting to pack her futon up and place it in the corner. Tenten soon followed suit, though she seemed sad to leave the safety of her bedding, and the cow continued speaking.

"Thank you, Miss Kura. I searched throughout the night, and I do have some new information for you. For the sake of being thorough, I stayed in the forest surrounding this town until dawn broke. Did you know something very interesting happens in the forest, once midnight comes around?" He said, tilting his head a little.

Kura stopped in the middle of tying her _hakama_ around her waist. "Oh? What is it?"

"You see, as midnight came last night, a strange chakra signature emerged. I would have tracked it, but it seemed to be coming from every direction. It was very confusing actually. It was almost like it came from the forest, not a human body. I suppose it could have been some kind of jutsu...but whatever it was, it didn't have any affect on me that I can speak of."

Kura made a thoughtful noise, securing the last knot she had started and placing her hands on her hips. "Is it still there?"

"No, the signature faded over time, and completely vanished by the time dawn broke.I came to the conclusion that whatever caused the surge, it is likely only active at night." Guotin responded.

Kura cursed. "Dammit, if only Guy had let me search last night. I bet I could have found something…" She turned to Tenten. "Well then, I think we have our next lead. Today, I think our search during the day should be minimal, and that we should rest up and focus our efforts after dark."

Tenten seemed a little relaxed then. A day of rest sounded nice, even if they would have to spend the night out in the cold. Not to mention, on a more serious note, getting more of a lead on Gakuto's disappearance was a relief as well. "...so we don't have to rush through our breakfast today? Or rather we can have it?" She questioned, starting to tie her hair back into her signature buns.

"Yep." Kura replied. "I'll pass the news on to Guy-"

"Oh, let me come with you." Guotin replied, already turning his large frame around to try and follow Kura out the door. "I never got to see him about the apples yesterday-"

"Wait-Guotin how did you get in?"

"The same way you did."

"...fine then, keep your secrets-" Kura was interrupted by a knock at the door, and Guotin politely held back any more replies as she stepped over to open it.

She cracked the door, peering her face out, and was met with Guy peeking quote nosily back at her. "Oh. Hey Guy, we were just talking about you."

"I heard you yelling, so-is that Guotin? How did he get in?" Now he had shifted to peer right over her head into the room, blinking at the bovine.

"Hello, Mister Guy, do you still keep apples?"

"Wh-I...well maybe." Came the sheepish reply. "..No! But really! How did you get in here-"

"The same way you did." Guotin replied calmly, starting to plod his way over to the door and shove his head through to sniff Guy's pockets. In the process of this, Kura was shoved out of the way by his horns, but she still stubbornly tried to keep the door mostly closed for the sake of passerby not seeing the literal cow inside the room. This plan was not working well, and Guotin seemed unwilling to cooperate.

"Now, the apples-I can smell a small fuji in the left pocket of your flak jacket. May I please have it?"

"But that was my healthy breakfas-" Before Guy could file his complaint, Kura broke in, trying to shove Guotin back into the room with little luck.

"Guy just give the cow the fucking apple-"

Pouting as much as Guy could, he slipped a fairly pathetic looking apple from his pocket and offered it to Guotin. Immediately, Guotin took it into his mouth and backed his way into the room again.

"Fank fyou-" He called, before dismissing himself from the summons in a cloud of steam. Kura sighed in relief, rubbing her side before letting Guy into the room. He stepped in, looking a little crestfallen over the loss of his healthy snack.

"Okay, Tenten, did you hear me curse?" Kura said, closing the door.

"No, Kura-sensei-" Tenten replied, having very much heard Kura curse.

"Good, now we should go get the boys and get a real breakfast, how about it?"

* * *

"I see. So you believe that we should carry out only a nocturnal search out in the forest from here on out?" Neji asked, sipping his soup thoughtfully. "That's logical. May I ask something though? Is this operation crucial to the completion of our mission? We have spent almost no time actually investigating the Yata no Kagami itself."

Kura nodded, shoving a piece of egg into her mouth. "Yeah, of course-you see at this point I think those two goals are one in the same. I'm positive that Gakuto's disappearance is related to this object, along with the disappearances of the other women and girls. If we find Gakuto, I think we'll find the mirror too."

Neji, for once, seemed satisfied with that answer. He supposed that made enough sense, and it soothed some of his frustration with how this mission's goal had shifted. Gesturing to show his understanding, before focusing most of his attention back on his meal.

"So, today I want you three to focus on resting and preparing for tonight. We have no idea of what kind of force we'll be up against, so I want you all ready for anything that could happen." Guy said. "Neji, as our now sole sensory type, there will be a lot of pressure on you, think you can handle it?"

The boy didn't seem phased by the implication, merely nodding and keeping his focus on his breakfast. "Of course I can. This will be a welcome exercise."

Kura and Guy exchanged glances, seeming satisfied with the answer. "Well...then I'll leave you all to it. Eat, rest, sleep a little more if you can."

* * *

"So, really wishing you had gotten that nap in, huh?" Tenten said quietly, watching Lee struggle to stay awake as he crouched next to her. Neji squatted alongside them on the tree branch, the pair of sensei stationed a few yards ahead of them. It was nearly midnight, and they had been making a slow perimeter search around the village since nightfall. For the most part, it had been an uneventful search, and they had only run into a few woodcutters and foragers making their way back into the village for the night. Now, they had stationed themselves along the main path out of the village, resting on the treeline before they would start again.

Lee jerked a little, having almost nodded off onto Neji's shoulder (the other boy did not look enthused by the idea), and wiping some drool off the corner of his mouth (Neji looked even less enthused now). "A-ah? I mean, n-no! I am fine. It would be impossible for me to sleep soundly before such an important portion of our mission."

Tenten squinted at him, her chestnut brown eyes looking sharp and unforgiving. "Well, it looks like it's possible for you to sleep soundly _during_ such an important portion of our mission." She replied, much the Lee's further shame.

"It just isn't true! I apologize for my lack of diligence. In repentance I will-"

"Lee, please be quiet. Something is happening-" Neji cut in.

Lee certainly looked like he wasn't going to be quiet at first, but when Tenten shoved her hand his mouth he looked like it was a more likely possibility.

Neji had noticed it first, but the sensation hit the rest of them not long after. Even for very young shinobi, sensing chakra in some form is familiar. While sensory types were obviously the most suited to sensing and identifying chakra signatures, a strong enough source of it could be felt by nearly anyone familiar with it. And of course, an exceedingly strong or large amount of it could be seen by the naked eye. Each felt different, often according to the user's nature.

This chakra felt cold, creeping under the skin like any chill would. During an already cold night, this was incredibly unpleasant.

Neji grumbled, pulling his coat in tighter. He and the others moved to meet with the jonin. Kura turned.

"Neji, can you-" She began.

The boy cut her off.

"The source is hard to trace, this signature is large...but faint. It's spread thin, almost." He informed her, creasing his brows. Suddenly, his head jerked. "Someone's coming."

Kura hesitated, and then her eyes focused and her expression firmed again. "Move out of sight, now. Neji, keep tracking them, and move to follow if needed. We'll trace you." She said quickly, and then leapt back into the brush with Guy in tow. The genin followed suit, setting themselves up on the opposite side of the path so they could flank the newcomer on both sides.

They waited in hushed silence for a long few moments, the chill of the unpleasant chakra sinking into their bones.

Then came the crunch of snow underfoot.

The girl who approached did so slowly, at a fatigued walking pace. She wore the clothing of a lower class servant, likely a laundry maid of some sort, with no coat to guard her against the elements. She looked out of place; small and vulnerable against the cold, and wandering with her eyes barely open. She made her way into their range of sight, and didn't seem to sense them at all.

Within the underbrush, Kura signaled for Guy to stay put, and then slowly made her way out of the brush.

She moved slowly, trying not to alarm the girl as she revealed herself and stepped into the open path. "Miss-excuse me…"

The girl didn't respond, and Kura trailed off when she realized the girl wasn't even looking at her. A chill went down her spine, and she frowned.

"The rest of you, come out." She called lowly, watching the girl stumble past her through the snow and further down the path.

The Guy and the genin emerged, varying looks of concern and curiosity arranged on their faces.

"Can she hear us?" Lee asked in a hushed voice, furrowing his brows together as he observed the girl.

"Maybe, but she isn't responding so I doubt it. Neji, see anything strange about her?" Kura asked, starting to trail the girl at a walking pace. The others followed suit, watching the girl intently.

Neji made a thoughtful noise. "Her signature is weak. She's no shinobi. However, the strange signature in this area...it isn't coming from her, but the signal of it is much stronger around her body. I believe this aura may be influencing her."

Kura nodded, pulling her scarf up higher to cover her nose. The wind had picked up, biting into their skin. She gave a hand signal for them to fall quiet, and follow from about 100 yards back from the girl. This could be it, what finally leads them to Gakuto.

The genin fell behind the two jonin, and Kura and Guy kept pace with each other. Her eyes were focused unflinchingly on the girl stumbling ahead of them. Snow crunching underfoot in a steady, slow march, the air among them became uneasy and apprehensive. That apprehension only grew when Neji spoke up.

"Ahead. There's...a massive signature up ahead. It's..chaotic. I cannot tell if it's one or many...very strange."

"Is it straining you?" Tenten asked, looking worried. Neji didn't often show pain openly, but one of his fists was clenched tight into the fabric of his coat.

"It is a little overstimulating, yes. I'll be fine. We're quickly approaching it though, keep your eyes ahead." With that, he deactivated his byakugan, silently heaving a sigh of relief.

The treeline began to thin, finally opening up into a sudden clearing. At the opposite side was a sheer, pale stone cliff rising up into the night sky. At the base of it, a massive door was hewn into the cliffside, a gaping black wound in the wall of pale stone. The girl they had been trailing was making a beeline for it, half walking-half stumbling through the cold towards the great blackness across from them. The cold, biting aura of chakra they had felt before was more prevalent here than anywhere else, emanating from the doorway like an endless wind.

Guy leapt forward, looking determined to finally stop this girl before she could enter.

"Guy-wait!"

Kura had called out for him to be cautious, or was going to, but she had been late. He grabbed the girl's shoulder, starting to pull her back, before she collapsed. Luckily, his reaction was quick and instinctual, and he scooped the girl up before she could hit the ground. Kura jogged to catch up, immediately starting to check the girl over. Guy knelt, laying her on the ground as Kura leaned down over her.

"Guy! I know you were concerned but that could have gotten you hurt! What if this was a trap?" She scolded, feeling for a pulse or a sign of breathing from the girl.

Guy looked somewhat guilty, scratching his cheek before starting to take his coat off. "I couldn't just watch her go in there though, surely you understand. Whatever was drawing her to it...it's in there." He offered the coat to Kura to wrap the girl in, and took it gratefully.

The genin caught up as well, gathering in a small gaggle around the fallen girl.

"Is she alright?" Lee asked, squatting down on the side of her opposite from Kura.

The older woman nodded, sighing softly. "Yes, she's just unconscious and a little -" She looked up to her comrade, inclining her head. "...you were right to stop her. I'm sorry, you just scared me."

Guy made a sound to acknowledge her apology, but he had already found himself distracted. He stood tense, staring at the open doorway, before he finally spoke up.

"Lee, Tenten, Neji. I want you to stay out here and watch over this girl. Make sure she stays warm, and make sure no one else goes inside." He ordered, sending a serious glance back at them. They all nodded, with a respectful chorus of 'yes sensei' following.

"Kura-"

"We'll be going inside, right?" She answered him before he could finish the order. Handing off the girl to the genin, she stood and dusted the snow from her bright red hakama. Guy smiled briefly back at her.

"Yes, of course." He responded, before resuming a more serious expressed. Kura moved to stand next to him, giving the genin a 'wait here' gesture before they both set off towards the door.

"So-we're just going to run inside?" Kura asked, picking up to a speedy pace beside him.

"I mean, is there any other way?" Guy replied.

"No, probably not between the two of us." Kura muttered.

With that highly intelligent exchange between genius minds, they entered the blackness.

Inside, they slowed, forced back to a walking pace within a few hundred feet. The doorway had led them first into a dim, narrow hall with a smooth floor and rough walls, before opening up into a wide, cold cavern. The ceiling there was high, and it was lit through a small opening in the roof. Moonlight filtered through, and the was caught by the hundreds of mirrored surfaces present in the cave. Every stone surface in the room had been polished so finely it reflected the moonlight, and in some near impossible feat this provided light for the cavern.

They stopped in the middle of the high-ceilinged room, gazing at the six pathways that branched away from it. The passages were dimmer, but light seemed to show at the far end of each. It was likely they led to other lit chambers like this one. Kura and Guy both creased their brows, but Kura spoke up first.

"I guess we'll have to split up." Kura said, scowling at the way the cavern carried her voice and echoed it. She wasn't even trying to be loud, but this place sure amplified her.

"What- Kura, no. We need to stay together. We've already split this operation up once, twice if you count Gakuto going missing. If we do that, this just gets riskier." Guy replied, looking stubborn.

"Guy, we don't have time to search these all together-We may only have until dawn to find out what's going on here. And I have a feeling that door may close at dawn too. If we take too long, we'll end up trapped here. We need to move fast." Kura replied, already moving to select a pathway for herself to start on.

Guy caught her arm, and she stopped. Her jaw went tight, but she didn't look back at him.

"Guy, let me-"

The grip loosened, and she paused. The tension left her jaw, and she sighed and looked at him.

He hesitated once he was under her gaze again, lips parting and closing. Then his face grew steely again, thick brows drawing down to complete his serious expression. Something about that look made Kura grow tense again, for a reason she couldn't quite decipher. Maybe it was irritation, maybe it was concern. Perhaps it were both, maybe even neither.

"Just be safe, Kura. I would hate to see something happen to you." He finally said, leveling eyes with her.

Something in Kura stirred, and she gently pulled away from his grip and nodded. "I will...you know I'm loud. If I get into trouble, I'll let you hear it, okay?" She offered, giving him a cheeky grin and attempting to lighten the mood. He attempted the same, offering a warm smile, and a nod as he regained his usual posture of over-eager action.

"I'll let you hear me too, if that's the case. Now let's hurry and find your student, yes?"

"Yes." Kura replied. He allowed her to step off into the dimness of her chosen passageway before he selected one for himself and started down it.

It wasn't long before his eyes were straining for light. There was enough light glowing from the walls to inform him of where he was in the passage, but shapes were vague and dark. Sliding one hand against the wall as he walked, he continued forward. This led him into another chamber, once again lit from a small gap in the ceiling above. It was much smaller than the first, but had the same high ceiling and mirrored surfaces. Two passages branched off on the other side of the room, and he considered which one to take before he spotted something on the floor.

With such a smooth surface, it was easy to see any debris that rested on the floor here. A small scrap of material stood out to him, and he leaned down to retrieve it. Holding it up in the moonlight, Guy found it to be a broken hair band.

He made a thoughtful hum in the back of his throat, considering it as he slipped it into the pocket of his vest. Thinking of Gakuto...he remembered she always wore her hair up. In a high ponytail. This could very well be her hairband, but it also could have belonged to any of the girl's who had disappeared-

There was a loud sound, like a muffled scream...or a call of someone's name. His stomach lurched, and he quickly moved his attention back to the passageways. That was Kura, it had to be. Even if it wasn't a noise like that needed to be investigated.

But if he chose the wrong path, he could be too late to help. That thought made his body tense up, and he took a few steps forward, looking between the two, and then also back at the one he had come from.

His decision was made when the sound repeated itself, and this time could be heard with more clarity.

" _Gakuto-!"_

Kura's voice.

He took the left path at a full sprint.

* * *

"Gakuto!" Kura had honestly never felt more relieved in her life. She couldn't help but cry out.

Her student! Her Gakuto! She was right here! Alive, and safe, and…

" _Gakuto-!"_

...and staring at her like she had never seen Kura in her life.

Maybe this wasn't the most relieved Kura had ever felt. When she had first entered this chamber, one nearly as large as the first, she had immediately broken into a huge grin. Gakuto had been standing right there across from her, hair loose from her usual ponytail and looking at her. Kura's face fell slightly now.

"Gakuto..?" She repeated, stepping closer with her head cocked. Maybe she was under the same trance that other girl had been under, the one outside on the path. Of course, that made sense...but why-

"Oh? I don't recall inviting you in." Called a new voice, echoing from the passage directly behind Gakuto. It soon was revealed that it belonged to a tall, slender woman entering the chamber. Kura was taken aback, taking a step away without even realizing it.

The aura this woman had was intense, a biting, horrible cold. The same one that covered the entire forest outside, and leaked throughout the chambers and passageways. This woman was the source of that strange, cold chakra.

She looked over Kura curiously, like one might examine some strange new insect that entered their home. With some interest, but primarily with the urge to get rid of it as soon as possible. Admittedly, she was beautiful, wearing a heavy, traditionally styled kimono of several patterned layers of fabric. She had long, dark hair, and her mouth was a blood red slash of cosmetics against her pale, soft face. A small, ornate disc of polished glass rested in one of her hands, held casually at her side.

Kura felt a surge of irritation, once she had recovered from the initial shock. "Invite me? You don't invite people here from what I can tell. You lure them." She barked back, taking a few steps forward. "And _she_ -" Kura gestured to Gakuto. "- is my student. What do you have her under? Some kind of genjutsu?"

"Ooh, how brazen. Who raised you? Don't you believe in introductions?" The woman hid her small mouth behind a delicate hand, as if she were about to laugh. No laugh came, only a mocking stare. "How beastly...but I suppose it can't be helped. Who would the refined be without the peasantry to stand over?"

The woman approached Gakuto, and placed a pale hand on the girl's shoulder. Kura tensed, and felt rage billowing in her blood.

"I don't believe in introductions to someone who has endangered my student." She replied terseley, letting her chakra surge openly. It felt good, letting go of that anger and letting the power of it wash through her body. She was preparing for an attack, and she wasn't hiding it.

"Well then, good thing I already know about you." The woman said smugly. "My name is Shizuka….and your name is Kura. You're from the Leaf...though, primarily you serve the Chiba Shrine, don't you? How special."

Kura felt her breath hitch- what was this? Why did she know that? She stuttered a few words, and the woman across from her actually giggled this time.

"Oh, don't act so surprised. Dear Gakuto here told me all about you." The hand on Gakuto's shoulder tightened. "She's a dear girl...isn't she? So smart, so talented. And what a special little clan trait she has...oh yes, I can see why you're so upset to lose her as a pupil."

Kura's stomach lurched, and the woman, Shizuka, smiled viciously.

"I can almost see your brave little heart breaking. How darling…and how stupid of you. Let me explain, because you don't seem to understand. I am the holder of the Yata no Kagami." She held the disc of glass up and let it catch the moonlight.

"This object has many powers, but I use it to see into people's hearts. You cannot hide from the truth a mirror , sweet Gakuto has told me all about you-" Shizuka continued, watching Kura with an amused gaze.

"Shut up-"

"How you're incompetent-"

" _Shut up-"_

"How you're unfit-"

" _ **If you don't shut up, I'll slaughter you."**_ Kura hissed about between sharp, gritted teeth. Her shock had faded into rage, and she was already sliding her feet back into a combat ready stance.

Shizuka looked annoyed. "Can you not just cry, and shatter? That would save us both time."

There was a flare of chakra from Kura again, powerful and raging. Her hands dashed through required signs, and then she pounded her own chest with her fist- before she was wreathed in flames. The flames flickered, disturbing her hair and clothing with a stir of chakra. Her clothing caught flame, but her body seemed unharmed. Two arcs flickered above her head, imitating horns. A burst of heat surged out from around her, and she snarled.

The technique was called out in almost a howl, and Kura took two steps forward and launched herself at the woman.

" _Fire Style; Raging Bull-"_


	6. Palace of Mirrors Arc - Chapter 6

Shinobi are known to sometimes engage in the use of risky or even self destructive techniques. Kura employed only one such technique: her 'raging bull' as she named it. She had developed it in her early teens, a show of brash and risk-taking youth. It was simple, really: light yourself aflame, and take your opponent down with a vicious physical attack. It was intense, intimidating, and often left Kura with several burns and many a ruined uniform. This depended on how long she used it, as the flames gladly would attack her enemies before they dared trying to devour her next.

For better or worse, she wasn't allowed to use it for long in this instance. She launched forward, rocketing a punch at Shizuka's jaw, before she was unceremoniously swept away by an unforeseen blast of water. It slammed into her from the front, extinguishing her flames and knocking her aside like a doll. Water roared in her ears, was forced up her nose in a stinging surge, and snatched the breath from her lungs through brute force.

She was swept back several feet, struggling to regain footing, before a firm grip caught her. She coughed roughly, spitting water from her mouth with neither dignity or grace. Familiar hands held her steady, and it took her no time at all to identify who was assisting her.

"Thanks, Guy." She coughed out, standing once more and leveling her gaze to the woman opposing her once more. Shizuka was giggling again, shading her mouth politely with her hand.

"And who's this? Another clumsy beast that let himself in? I'm beginning to think no one from your village was raised with any manners." She called, cocking her head in curiosity at the newcomer.

"Kura, who is this?" Guy was slightly out of breath, and a bit damp from catching Kura, but he seemed otherwise unscathed as she glanced at him. At least he hadn't run into any threats, and had made it in time to assist her. He helped her fully to her feet, steadying her. "Ah-your cloak-did you already-"

"I'm fine, Guy." Kura grumbled, stripping off her singed cloak and casting it aside angrily. "And who she is doesn't matter. She has the mirror, and she has Gakuto. Help me take her down."

Guy glanced between Kura and the woman, finally noticing Gakuto as well. The girl...she was poised in a combat stance, but Shizuka hadn't moved.

"That jutsu...Gakuto did that?" He said quietly, half to himself.

That caught Kura's attention. "No-Shizuka-"

"Ah-ah! No, your boorish friend is right, Kura. I haven't moved a finger. Gakuto took up for me." Shizuka called, voice echoing across the cavern.

Kura felt her rage surge again. "That wasn't her! You're controlling her, you washed out bitch!"

Shizuka scoffed. "You really are just an uncouth little beast."

Kura snarled, but she hesitated to attack again. Gakuto stayed firmly in her path, any attack could easily harm her as well. Then she steadied. Fine then, she'd take up a new, hopefully more accurate strategy. Possessed by some otherworldly object or not, Gakuto was still only a genin. She couldn't outpace Kura forever, or Guy for that matter.

"Guy, get Gakuto out of the way. I'll handle this woman." She said lowly, rolling up her sleeves and tying them up against her shoulders. Baring her arms, she stretched them slowly and let out a breath. The cold bit into her skin sharply, and the chilled air ached inside her chest. With a surge of chakra through her muscles, she banished the cold from her skin. Guy made similar preparations, surveying the area and rolling his shoulders.

"I'll handle her. No issue." He replied, and then made his move first. He swept around on the left flank, taking aim at Gakuto. She engaged with him without hesitation, her eyes blank but her body progressing through practiced movements. He dropped a kick her way, and she slid smoothly out of danger before twisting forward with a palm strike into his stomach. He took the hit, merely huffing and surging forward to attack her again. Obviously, he was holding back on his strength, using primarily his speed and bulk to keep her occupied.

Kura took this chance to make a second strike. Flashing through hand signs, she surged forward once again as she prepared another technique.

"If I can't burn you, I'll just crush you! Earth Style: Stone Fist-!" Kura drew one of her fists back, and there was a cracking sound. The polished stone of the floor shattered under one of her forceful steps, sending shards up into the air. As if summoned,said shards were drawn to her, encasing her fists in an armor of stone shards.

Her first punch was dodged, careening past Shizuka's head and disturbing her neatly combed hair as she sidestepped. Not leaving an opening, Kura brought her fists together, and proceeded to slam them into the side of the woman's head. This earned her a satisfying crack, and a wide smile bloomed on her face.

Shizuka, obviously, was less pleased about this turn of events. The noise she made was garbled, between a gasp and a curse. She struck out at Kura, scratching at her throat with long nails in some kind of attempt to put distance between the two. Her other hand held her mirror tightly, starting to raise it as she took several shaky steps back.

"What's wrong, can't fight without a child standing between us?" Kura taunted, narrowing her eyes and matching her steps. She wasn't going to let her get distance again. She launched a flurry of rapid, less high-powered punches, each either grazing the woman or being narrowly sidestepped. With a snarl, she shoved her foot forward, catching the hem of her kimono and dragging her back towards her. Shizuka audibly gasped, and Kura slammed her fist directly towards the woman's nose.

Kura expected a familiar, satisfying crunch of cartilage being snapped, and the warm gush of blood that usually followed.

What she received instead was the sound of cracking glass, and an angry shriek.

"You rabid whore-"

Kura immediately felt the wind knocked out of her once again, but this time it wasn't from a physical strike. It felt like a pull beneath her skin, drawing the air from her lungs and warmth from her blood. She inhaled sharply, and her muscles froze for a few long moments. The stones fell away from her skin, and she stumbled back the moment her body came back to her. What was that?

Shizuka, with her mouth pulled down into a contorted grimace, gazed at her with fury. In shaking hands, she held mirror, now cracked neatly down the middle. "You whore! You bitch! I'll break you-" She repeated, before flinging one of her hands up-into a single hand seal. Kura's eyes widened slightly, that looked familiar-

She didn't have time to complete that thought before a solid wall of stone rose up, and slammed directly into her. She felt her teeth clack together painfully, and her nose suffered from a hot gush of pain. Earth slammed into her arms as she raised them to guard, and she was sent skidding across the room on her back. She hadn't even had time to recover from however breaking that mirror had affected her, and taking the brunt of this attack left her brain scattered and body in pain.

"Fuck-" She groaned, rushing to her feet and wiping her mouth. Judging by the ache dominating her face and the hot dribble of blood down her lips, her nose was bleeding freely. Judging by the pain, it wasn't broken though. Upon recovering, her pain wasn't what bothered her, but rather the jutsu that had caused it. It was...her's. She supposed it was fairly basic, perhaps even easy to copy. There were probably many similar variations of earth style used by many people she had never met.

Either way, she didn't have time to think about it. Another wall was already rushing towards her. Flashing the required sign, she raised her own, dragging it up from the floor and halting the advance with a resounding crack of stone.

Now, Shizuka, where was she-

"Seems like you're finally catching on, you dumb beast."

Her voice came directly from Kura's left, and Kura narrowly had time to guard before she was slammed by a fist coated in stone-

-coated in stone?

The punch bypassed her poorly aimed guard, meeting her left shoulder with a bruising crunch. Kura's jaw went tight, muffling a pained groan, and she stumbled to one side before regaining her balance and facing Shizuka in a more readied posture.

"You're using my-"

"Yes, your technique. Seems I'm more skilled in it than you, as well." Shizuka grinned, finishing the statement for her. While Kura looked rougher, Shizuka was obviously not unscathed from this clash either. Her hair had already grown tangled, and her fine kimono was now wrinkled by all the sudden movements she had been engaging in. A dirty footprint, from where Kura stepped on it, also marred the fine fabric. A gash on the side of her head that Kura had struck bled as well.

Both women were breathing heavily, silently addressing wounds and taking guarded stances. At the edge of the room, the struggle between Gakuto and Guy continued, with Guy stubbornly boxing Gakuto in. A brief roaring of water snapped Kura's attention to them. Was Gakuto actually attacking Guy-

She barely had time to throw up a defensive wall of stone, before a whipping stream of water crashed into it. Gakuto looked at her coldly, preparing another serpentine burst of water.

Guy shot out an arm, ready to interrupt the girl's hand signs- before he was launched aside by one of Shizuka's walls. He caught himself, barely, skidding across the floor on his feet, looking determined by somewhat surprised by this turn of events.

They had swapped targets.

"Guy-!" Kura was rudely interrupted, having to block yet another whipping stream of water as Gakuto approached her. "Guy-break the mirror-!" She half called, but mostly screamed, over the roar of water and earth in the chamber.

"Got it! Cover me!" He called back, his loud voice carrying easily.

Kura didn't have the time to observe him, as Gakuto was doing good work of making herself a threat. Panic wormed its way into her heart, growing stronger the closer Gakuto's attacks came to her.

Attack-Block.

Another whipping stream of water- another stable wall of earth to make it useless.

Gakuto, still, showed nothing. No determination, no fear, no compassion. It made Kura's blood run cold. Everything in her heart told her that this wasn't her, it couldn't be her. Sure, they had sparred for the sake of training, but there was no focus in those eyes. No curiosity, or the too-mature-for-her-age watchfulness that Kura had learned to expect from Gakuto. She had searched for days, and even if she was standing right before her Kura still felt that she hadn't found her student yet. An anxious burn invaded her chest, overtaking the righteous flood of her earlier rage. What if she hurts her? What if she killed Gakuto during this fight without meaning to? This mission was quickly turning into a failure- Stupid-incompetent-idiotic-

That anxiety distracted her long enough for an opening for Gakuto to form.

Kura was brought out of her thoughts by a stinging slap of water against her chest, almost hard enough to break skin. She gasped, floundering for a grasp on the situation again-

It happened quickly after that.

Shizuka was struggling against Guy. However she did it, she had no jutsu to copy from him, and it was growing apparent that she was no taijutsu user. Her heavy clothing weighed her down, and she was only narrowly escaping Guy's speedy blows. Despite her troubles with him, she was still defending her mirror quite well. No matter how quick his blow, she always seemed to be able to whisk it out of danger.

He needed to be faster.

Kura felt the familiar surge of chakra emanate from him, able to recognize it even as she narrowly avoided being buffeted by another one of Gakuto's attacks.

Guy had opened a gate. A visible aura of chakra surrounded him, and his jaw was tense with concentration.

Kura's eyes immediately went to Gakuto, but the girl had already vanished- appearing between Shizuka and Guy, just as he was bringing a kick directly down on Shizuka. That kick could cave Gakuto's skull in easily, it could shatter her. Kura didn't have time to hesitate. She had seconds.

"Earth Style: Charging Wall-!"

A thin, blunt wall slid between Guy and Shizuka at high speed. Gakuto was rocketed out of the way, the wall slamming her out of the line of fire and into the opposite cavern wall.

The path was clear. Guy's kick connected with the glass of the mirror.

There was a resounding sound of shattering glass, and then a horrible screeching noise.

It tore through the air, and the two jonin couldn't hold back from covering their ears at the sound. It howled for a few long seconds, wailing through the cavern, before it finally stopped.

Silence fell, save for the crunch of the mirror under Guy's foot.

Kura made for Gakuto the minute she could. Dashing over, she skidded to a halt kneeling over the girl.

"Pleasedon'tbedeadPleasedontbedead-Sorry-sorry-sorry-"

So far so good, no bones sticking out, no major bleeding. Oh...oh that was going to bruise though. But she was breathing, that was a plus, right?

On the other end of the room, Guy find himself staring down at the scattered mirror shards, no body in sight. His body ached,and he marked that down to a few torn or strained muscles, but he had made it out of this relatively unscathed. Looking around, he searched for any other disturbances and found...nothing.

There was no sign of Shizuka, only what was left of her mirror.

Well, no use thinking about things he didn't know much about. The fight was over, and that's what mattered to him for now. Reaching into his vest, he took out a small scrap of cloth and began gathering the mirror shards on to it to form a bundle.

* * *

When Gakuto woke, she was assaulted by five concerned faces looming over her. The assortment of creased brows and slightly frowning mouths was, to put it politely, overwhelming. Joined by her aching shoulder and pounding head, this stimulus was already putting her into a bit of a mood.

"Ugh...can you all maybe stop staring. It's making me feel weird." She grumbled, pulling her blanket up over half her face.

Kura grinned, looking so relieved and so overjoyed she might have strained her jaw making that expression.

"Gakuto!! It's you! Oh, it really is, right? No scary ghost mirror girl? Oh, god. Can you remember? Can-"

"Kura-sensei, she's in some pain still. You shouldn't overstimulate her." Tenten quieted Kura as delicately as she could, gently nudging the looming woman back from Gakuto.

Kura seemed to regain a little more composure. "O-oh! Right, right. You're so right. Here Gakuto, these should make your head feel better. Have some water too." She said in a softer voice, as Tenten shooed the others away.

Kura helped Gakuto sit up, extra careful of her now heavily bruised shoulder. The girl groaned a little in protest, but took the pills offered to her and a long sip of water as well.

Guy, Lee, and Neji took seats across the room, Guy seeming the most relieved to do so. Light streamed in through the curtains, signaling that it was probably noon by now. Everyone in the room looked exhausted, Neji was even starting to doze off against the wall.

Kura's face was lined, but she was still smiling as Gakuto slowly laid back down. Tenten stepped away, going to relax a bit as well and give the two time to talk.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overwhelm you the minute you woke up. You gave us quite a scare, Gakuto." She said softly, reaching over to push some hair from Gakuto's face.

Gakuto's grumpy expression softened, and she looked up at Kura. "...I do remember a few things. I remember...talking to the woman. Only for a moment. But everything else, I saw from...outside my body. I think." She groaned a little, rubbing her head. "It's...it's really foggy. But I think-the mirror, that thing she was holding. That's what I could see from."

"Ah, I guess that makes sense. Those of us that were awake talked it over. We think that the mirror had...hosts. You know, like it takes over a body, absorbs the host's soul inside the object." Kura explained, straightening the blankets up to Gakuto's chin with an air of stubbornness. "Shizuka, or whatever her real name was, may have been the current host. But the mirror was keeping you around for when her body wore out...possibly."

Gakuto seemed thoughtful, considering the explanation. "So what happened to the other girls? The ones that went missing before me."

Kura frowned, shrugging. "We aren't sure. Maybe they weren't compatible with the mirror...and were cast aside. The townspeople have started a search of the caverns we found you in. I sealed the mirror, as well. Or really...what's left of it. Guy is keeping a hold on it for me. Whatever properties it has: stealing souls, copying jutsu, reading the mind...it seems only to work on women." She paused, tapping her chin slowly. "Oh! And there was a girl we followed to you. She's safe, we sent her home."

"So...mission success?" Gakuto asked, now shifting her gaze to the ceiling. Her whole body ached, wracked by a deep chill. The heavy duvet over her felt nice though, and the painkillers Kura gave her were starting to work.

"Yep, mission success. By default. You're safe and the mirror shards- the remnants of the Yata no Kagami-will be coming home with us. Now, I guess you should rest more. I'll wake you up when it's time to eat-" Kura began, starting to stand.

"Kura-sensei, I'm sorry." Gakuto's sudden words caught Kura off guard, and she paused to look down at her student. Gakuto continued before she could reply.

"I saw you...when you were fighting." Gakuto's brows creased. "I've never seen you look so angry before...or so scared. I'm sorry that woman could use me like that, to hurt you. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Kura was staring down at her, and her cheery expression collapsed into a more serious one. She moved back to a kneeling position, sitting above Gakuto and placing a hand on her cheek.

"You're a kid, Gakuto. You're a bright young kunoichi, and a wonderful student...but before all else, you're a child. One that I've been charged with protecting, just as your parents are, just as every adult in our village is…." Her expression softened, and she patted Gakuto's cheek gently. "Don't worry about anything that happened. You aren't to blame. I just want you to rest, okay?"

Gakuto hesitated, looking her teacher's face over suspiciously...but exhaustion tugged on her, and she relaxed again. "Okay, but...you remember that talk we had? A few months ago? When I told you that I wanted to stay with you as a student? It's still true." She closed her eyes, sighing lowly.

Kura's expression faltered. "But...then how did she-how did Shizuka know-"

"That wasn't from my mind. That was from you." Gakuto answered simply. "I had faith you'd come for me. You're too stubborn to do anything else." She snuggled under her duvet peeked out at Kura, who was busy getting misty eyed.

"Oh, Gak-"

"No hugs, please. I'm just being honest."

"But Gaku-"

"No."


	7. Palace of Mirrors Arc - Epilogue

Kura's cottage had always had a spare room.

The Chiba Shrine was made up of a compound, surrounding the central shrine building. An outer wall surrounded it, dug into the hillside, and within those walls the humble cottages of the residents gathered. It was customary for a maiden to live with her primary teacher until she was eighteen, and then she would be assigned a cottage to live on her own. If necessary, they would build new ones, but that was rare. Some older maidens passed away, some married outsiders and moved in with them in Konoha, and others would simply move away after being transferred to a new duty in another shrine.

They were simple homes, uniform in traditional style but varying in size and age. Kura's was on the smaller side, seeing as she was one of the younger shrine maidens and that for a time she lived alone. It had a bedroom for her, a cozy living space that also held her kitchen, a small and fairly modern bathroom, and a spare room that she had long used for storage.

About five months ago, Kura had started to clean out her storage space, throwing out old clothes and stowing her old treasures more efficiently in her own room. Papers were filed away in her closet, taken to the shrine building for safekeeping, or tossed out when useless. She dusted, sneezed, and dusted some more until the room was completely empty. For the first time in years, she pulled the curtains back and had allowed light to stream in and warm the clean wooden floors.

About four months ago, give or take a week or so, Gakuto had begun moving her stuff in. She had put down a thick rug to guard her feet from morning chills, and positioned her low bed under the wide window in her new room. Some of her things were brought from her room in her parent's house, and others were given to her by the senior maidens or Kura herself.

Now, it was a crowded but pleasant room. A low desk in a corner, covered in scrolls and books. The walls adorned with a few simple paintings she had done herself or those that Kura had given her (her personal favorite was a elegant, simplistic painting of a serpent, it occupied the wall above her desk). Four genin, including Gakuto herself, were all gathered on the floor in varying positions.

"What did you say this dish was again?" Lee asked, sitting on the rug with his legs crossed. A bowl was grasped in his hands, lightly steaming soup within it. He was slurping from it eagerly.

"It's tan-men." Gakuto replied, leaning against her bed. "I did most of the cooking for it, and Kura-sensei just supervised me. She's been a little under the weather since we got back, so she's using it as an excuse to teach me to cook."

"You say that like you don't want to learn, kinda." Tenten commented. She was wrapped in one of the many blankets Gakuto stowed around the room. She was working on a bowl on tan-men as well, picking the vegetables up first.

Gakuto shrugged. "I think I just sort of sound like that, at this point. It's sorta fun, but I miss her cooking."

"Well either way, it is very good!" Lee offered, finishing his bowl. His eyes shifted over, eyeing Neji's bowl as well.

Neji's eyes narrowed, and he moved his soup a little closer in a defensive posture. "I can tell what you're going to ask, and the answer is no, Lee."

Lee looked disappointed, and from across the room Gakuto took pity.

"Ah, sadly that's all the soup, I'm sorry Lee." She said, finishing her bowl and setting it safely up onto her desk.

"It is fine! Thank you for the meal! Let me collect the dishes, as a show of gratitude." He replied, leaping up from his seated position.

"Alright, thanks." Gakuto offered up her bowl as he approached, and he took Tenten's as well now that she had finished. Neji kept his, saying he would take it to the kitchen when he was finished.

As Lee left the room, Tenten turned to Gakuto and raised a brow. "So Kura-sensei is sick? It isn't too bad is it?" She asked, leaning on one of her knees and cupping her chin with her palm.

Gakuto shook her head. "Nah, she's okay. Just a mild cold, really. It has made her sleep a lot more, and she's been keeping her distance a little so she doesn't spread it to me."

"Huh, well I hope she recovers soon. You know, Guy-sensei has had a cold this week as well." She made a thoughtful noise, humming through her fingers. "Wonder if there's a correlation."

Gakuto seemed to accept that suggestion. "Yeah, I bet they caught it out in the cold last week. If it wasn't that though, who knows."

* * *

"So you're telling me... _both_ of you managed to get sick on this mission?"

Kura scrunched her nose up under Kakashi's questioning gaze. Hiding a sniffle behind the sleeve of her robe, held her small sake cup out to him.

"Oh, hush. I'm not sick!" She protested, shaking her cup. "Now be a gentleman, pour me some more."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but leaned over to grasp the white ceramic jug. While pouring for Kura he shot a glance at Guy, who sat at the low table with them as well. "Guy, do you want some?"

Guy shook his head, taking a bite out of a fluffy meat dumpling. His words were a little muffled around his food. "No, rival, but thank you. Alcohol isn't good for when you're recovering from sickness."

"Ah, that's acceptable. We should order another pot of tea then." Kakashi smiled. Or rather, it was assumed that he smiled. The corners of his eyes could be seen lifting, so that gave it away. Most of his expressions revolved around the movement of a single visible eye and brow. If his two companions were lucky, sometimes they were gifted a pair of brows and eyes to track his expressions.

Said eyes slid over to Kura, and he quirked one silvery brow up at her. "Maybe Kura, you should do the same, seeing as you're _sick as well_ -"

Kura narrowed her eyes at him, and sipped from her shallow cup of sake. "Hush, even if I am sick, I'll be fine." She grumbled, turning away from Kakashi and claiming a meat dumpling for herself. "Besides, let me drink! I've already taken a nice, hot bath to soothe my illness, and now I'm all bundled up here with you two. Isn't that enough to assure my health and healing? Hm? Hmm?"

Kakashi relented, sitting back on his cushion and leveling his gaze between his two companions. They had returned from their shared mission not long ago, and had been overjoyed to catch Kakashi between his own missions. They had borderline dragged him to their local onsen that evening for a bath and a meal.

Both did look a little more pale and sickly than usual, which was a notable difference from the usual loud and rowdy nature shared between Kura and Guy at a molecular level. To see them forced to slow their pace and heal up was a little concerning, but also bit of a relief for him. Sometimes, between the two of them, he could get a little overwhelmed. Especially when they didn't have their genin to distract them.

Oh yes, the genin.

"Anyways, Kura, how is that girl you've been teaching? The one with the sharp tongue."

"I only have one student, Kakashi, you don't have to describe her to me." Kura snorted a little, setting her sake cup down and looking at him. "She's well though, still very grumpy at the mention or thought of you. You know, you really didn't leave her with a great impression."

Kakashi placed a hand on his chin, rubbing it vaguely. "Well, to be fair, she didn't leave an amazing impression on me either. At least not by way of her kindness."

"Ah, she's talented though, Kakashi." Guy prodded into the conversation, wiping his flour dusted hands on his robe and leaning forward as if confiding. "A lot like you were. We aren't going to let you forget how cruel your own words could be when you were her age, or even younger really. Sharp tongue, lot's of talent."

Kura shot in, as well. "Yeah! You used to call Guy all kinds of rude things, and you turned out…" She put on a false-thoughtful expression. "...hm, you turned out okay, I guess." She teased, grinning a slow, sharp-toothed smile.

Kakashi waved his hands, trying to soothe their teasing assault on his character, "Alright, alright. Keep comparing the girl to me and I think she'll manifest in the room and get angry with me for it. But she's recovered well after her incident on the mission?"

The tone of the conversation changed with that question, but did not grow tense. Kura responded to Kakashi with a firm nod.

"Yes, she's a resilient child. She bounced back quickly, physically and mentally, from the whole thing." Her voice was tinged with a little pride, and Kakashi's eyes softened.

"Ah, then she's similar to you as well. What's her name again?" He asked.

"Minami. Gakuto Minami."

Kakashi looked thoughtful. "Oh, I should have known that when she said I sounded annoying before I even spoke to her. That Minami clan sensory trait...she'd have made a good tracker nin, had she trained as a normal genin."

Kura looked smug, crossing her arms and grinning wider. "She sure would have! But really, she could do anything she puts her mind to. Surely, she'll soon surpass me, and I can retire. Then I can just resign myself to making you two lunches and reading, yeah?"

"Hm, the lunches sound good, but I'd be disappointed if you retired so early, my friend." Guy said, and then turned his gaze on Kakashi. "Kakashi, what's with all this interest in students all of a sudden? Have you finally been convinced?"

Kakashi suddenly looked more evasive, casting his eyes to one side. "Would you look at that, we're all out of tea-" He started to rise. "I'll order us some-"

"Oh! He's being evasive, Guy you know what this means!" Kura lurched forward, slamming her hands down on the low table. "So you _HAVE_ decided to take students!"

"No, I-"

"Oh, rival! I'm so happy you've finally been won over! To train the next generation is such a blessing, a truly wonderful task-" Guy exclaimed, dragging Kakashi down as he gripped his hand in excitement.

The bags under Kakashi's eyes looked a bit deeper, suddenly.

"Sometimes, I really don't know how I've survived the two of you."

The comment was lost on the other two, who had already started to excitedly discuss prospects from the next academy class for his team.

He was already tired of teaching.


	8. Interlude I

"So we have a party like that every year?"

"Yup, it almost always gets a little crazy like that. Combining our New Years celebrations with Guy's birthday has been a wild cocktail, and we've done it since we were teenangers." Kura replied to her student through a yawn. "Didn't you do your first temple visit of the year with your family, before I began teaching you?"

She looked a bit more spent than usual. Her eyes, usually bright and focused, were now sleepy and framed by slight bags. Her skin was a little washed out looking, and her walking pace was slower. The late morning air kept her awake, barely, by nipping harshly at her cheeks and nose. Kura responded by blinking groggily and cupping her hands over her mouth, breathing warm air into them and trying to warm her face.

"Yeah, we did, I meant the afterparty with all the drinking. And the yelling." Gakuto replied.

"Oh, well yes, we usually don't let the temple visitors see all that. I get your point."

Usually Gakuto had to match Kura's insane power walk on a daily basis, so having her walk like an average human being was refreshing. She was looking much more fresh on that cold first morning of the new year. She had gotten much more sleep than her teacher last night, despite the noise of the festivities. Like most of the younger attendees Gakuto had gone to bed perhaps an hour or so after midnight. Kura, on the other hand, had made the wise decision to stay up drinking with the older guests of the festivities.

They had gathered in her house not long after midnight, guzzling through many, many bottles and creating many, many dirty dishes. Guy had still been asleep when they left that morning, sprawled on a cushion and snoring gently. They had quietly cleaned up around him, and left some leftover breakfast for him when he finally rose for the day.

Now she was nursing a hangover on, at most, two hours of sleep. They had risen early this morning, just after sunrise, and were carrying New Years greetings to a neighbouring temple.

This was a tradition. The network of temples and shrines throughout the continent, despite serving different nations and working with different villages, still felt a deep sense of camaraderie with one another. Communications between them were as open as possible, even if still monitored closely by the feudal lands that inherently controlled them. As a symbol of this goodwill, during first week of the new year monks, nuns, maidens, and the like would spend time traveling to their neighbouring lands and wishing each other well. They would usually send some of their younger members, as it was often a cold and tiring journey after the nights of new years celebrations.

Their footsteps crunched through the snow, and the conversation between the two maidens continued.

"You getting hungry, Gakuto? We're nearly there. The border was a few miles back, and we'll be in the Land of Rivers soon." A more eager expression plucked on the edges of Kura's mouth. "I'm usually assigned this temple to visit every year. The monks there are a real sweet bunch, and I like to see them...but really my favorite part is this little tea shop real close by. We can stop there for an early lunch, sound good?"

Gakuto nodded, adjusting her light pack. "That sounds good. Tea sounds nice, actually." She looked her teacher over in concern, frowning. "When we get to the temple, will those monks let you take a nap? You look like shit."

" _Gakuto, where did you-"_

"You say shit all the time."

"Stop! You're twel-"

"I'm not twelve. I'm thirteen. I turned thirteen during our last mission."

"...and you didn't tell me it was your birthday…?" Kura's voice suddenly sounded wounded, and Gakuto was doing her best not to look at the now somewhat pouty, very much grown woman traveling with her. Sometimes she wondered, in the nicest way possible, if her teacher had any dignity.

"No, we were busy, and I knew you would make a big deal out of it-"

" _Were you missing during your birthday?"_ Kura asked with sudden urgency, eyes going wide with realization.

Now Gakuto felt her shoulders sink down a little. Her "too mature for her age" style of dignity was suddenly much less apparent. She could feel it coming, the storm of coddling looming on the horizon.

"...maybe." Gakuto half muttered out, trying to suddenly look very interested in the cold, gloomy grey sky above the two of them.

"Gakuto why didn't you mention that? Oh my god I'm such a bad teacher- your parents are going to be so upset- do they care? Do you care? Are you upset? Do you still-"

"Kura-sensei-"

"When we get home we're having a party. I'm making a cake and your favorite dinner and we will invite whoever you want. Are Guy's kids okay? Are you friends with them? Do you have other friends-"

"Kura-sensei-! Please." Gakuto finally broke through her teacher's rapid-fire wall of words, sighing. However...she did consider it. Cake sounded nice..and dinner. "I'm not upset about it. But...I mean, when we get back if you want to have a party for me I _guess_ I won't say no." She continued, trying to still sound reluctant to her teacher's coddling.

Kura sighed, rubbing her gloved hands over her now ruddy cheeks. "I'm just so sorry, it totally slipped my mind. Okay, party when we get back...and think about what you want me to get you as a present. Oh, plans, plans…."

The older woman trailed off, trying to keep her face warm and plan a party all at once.

* * *

"Itachi."

"Yes?"

"That kid has been staring at me for the past five minutes. Do I have something on my face?"

Itachi blinked, leaning back in his chair and looking up at his companion.

"Does she look dangerous?" He replied, lowering his gaze back down to his half cold tea. He would need to pour himself some more soon. How much did they have left in the pot…

"No. Just a kid. The woman with her might be something to deal with, but she seems fine with minding her own business. " Kisame noticed his partner looking morosely at his lukewarm tea, and reached over to pour him some more from the pot.

"Thank you." Itachi took the cup, sipping it calmly. "Was that the last of the tea? I think we should order more. Unless you feel we should leave?"

Kisame quirked a brow, shaking his head. "No, that's just some little girl. I'm not going to-she's...coming over here."

Itachi merely inclined his head to acknowledge it, still sipping at his tea. There was no danger here, and he was looking forward to not helping his large companion in his interactions with random children.

The soft click of sandals could be heard as the girl approached their table, and soon Itachi could see her himself. He had been sitting with his back to her. Kisame was right, she wasn't a threatening figure. Most children weren't...but she did hold herself with a air of a girl who would label herself "mature for her age" and who would be labeled by others as " _too_ mature for her age". She stepped directly up to their table, gave Itachi a cursory glance over, and then locked her attention back on Kisame. Her dark eyes were narrowed, and her lips were pursed in a thoughtful glace.

A few seconds passed. Kisame looked down at her.

"Do you want some-"

"You have the same teeth as my teacher."

It was almost like she had waited to speak _specifically_ so she could interrupt him. Not to mention she said some totally off the wall horseshit.

Kisame was suddenly reminded that, though he didn't spend time with many, children amused him and were funny as hell.

He snorted, cocking his head at the girl. "Do I now? That's funny. Where's your teacher now? Does she always just let you talk to random strangers?"

"She was getting our order. She'll be back soon. And I tend to do as I like." The girl replied. She paused, glancing between the two men.

"You...sound like...a campfire. Crackling and soft. Waning a bit, though." She suddenly said, in Itachi's vague direction. He hadn't been paying her much mind, but now he gave her a look of mild interest. The girl was already turning her attention to Kisame before Itachi could decide on any comments, though.

"And you sound like waves. It's a pretty simple sound, vast and steady. It's pleasant."

Itachi gathered his thoughts, and finally spoke up. "That's a very nice sensory ability you have. May I offer you some advice?"

The girl nodded, and he continued in a soft, even tone.

"Be careful who you reveal it to, in the future. Sometimes surprising others with your abilities will be useful." Itachi advised, setting his teacup down. "But I understand your desire to show it off, don't feel bad. You should be mindful, though."

The girl squinted a little, twisting her mouth briefly into a sour expression. Then her foul mood dropped, and she nodded respectfully. "Of course, thank you, old man."

Kisame choked on his tea, suppressing a chuckle.

Itachi blinked. "I'm only-"

" _Gakuto oh my GOD-"_

And here came the teacher, as if on cue. Kisame wondered, briefly, if they were actually some sort of performance duo. However their uniforms spoke of the shrine maiden occupation...maybe that was part of their act. He had met plenty of funny monks before.

Both her hands clapped down on either of the girl's shoulders, gripping and yanking her back a few steps from their table. The girl looked between panicked and annoyed, and the woman displayed a flustered face nearly the same shade as her bright red hair.

"I am SO sorry. Is she bothering you? Gakuto, I can tell you said something mean to one of them. People don't make that expression when you're being one-hundred-percent-polite." The woman apologized, looking between the three of them.

Kisame waved his hand. "No, she's quite funny really. We've benefitted from you letting her loose in this tea shop. Free entertainment."

"Please don't worry on it. Miss…?" Itachi added, attempting a more polite answer to the woman. He squinted at her, internally. She looked slightly familiar...he wondered why. As he studied her, he recognized the uniform. Chiba Shrine. That was near Konoha...perhaps he had seen her in passing back when he was a child. He felt the sudden urge to be more cautious. She might recognize him as well, even if many years had passed since anyone from his home village had last seen him.

"Kura. And this is Gakuto. I'm still so sorry, you know how kids are! You let them out of your sight for _two seconds_ and they go off and start _insulting strangers_." The woman replied, laughing nervously. Gakuto seemed to take a hint, and keep her comments to herself for a few beats.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not around children much but...this doesn't surprise me." Kisame replied. "Don't scold her too much. Like I said, she's very funny, and I like that in people." He looked the woman over, seeing her smile briefly, and he paused. "Oh, and she was right about the teeth too. You must have a curious lineage."

The comment caught Kura off guard, and she blinked while subconsciously raising a hand to cover her mouth a little. It was rare when other adults commented on it. She was used to children asking questions, or even being a bit afraid of her mouth full of sharp-edged teeth. Having a grown man openly question her about them hadn't happened in a long while, and she found herself unsure of how to feel about it.

"Erm, I probably do." She rubbed the back of her neck, offering a sheepish smile. "Sadly, I don't know much about it. I was adopted...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyways-" She gripped her student again, starting to corral her back to their own table. "Our tea is getting cold, and so is our food! We should get going!"

"Kura-sensei, wait." Gakuto said, suddenly very stern.

Kisame looked curious, looking on with an amused expression at the girl. This would be good, he just knew it.

Itachi suddenly felt tense. Maybe the woman didn't recognize him, but the girl was sharp for her age. Maybe she had picked up on something.

Kura made a defeated face, desperately wanting to leave this interaction.

"Get that man's contact information. The big blue one."

"Why-"

"He's better taste in the men you talk to at home. He's smart enough to think I'm funny."

" _Gakuto, shut UP!"_


	9. Black and Vermilion Arc - Chapter 1

It was a rare occasion when Kura could have Kakashi over these days. Guy visited often, seeing as he and Kura had conveniently similar schedules. Kakashi, however, was a very busy man. Despite his lax personality, he seemed almost constantly occupied with one mission or another. HIs reputation of power and skill likely goaded that on, along with the fact that he seemed to enjoy avoiding social obligations. Sometimes, though, Kura would find him sitting outside on her porch with the silent offer of company in exchange for a meal or two.

He was sitting at the low table in the main room of her little cottage, occupied with reading a book. Kura was busy buzzing around her kitchen, preparing something. She had been fairly vague about it, so Kakashi assumed she was making a large dinner for tonight that he would have to promptly escape from before it started. It seemed like she was making soup of some kind though, and it smelled quite good. Maybe he would steal some takeout…

"Where's Gakuto today?" He asked, looking up from his reading.

"She heard your chakra incoming this morning and decided to visit with her parents. She'll be back this evening."

"Ah." Kakashi replied, nodding. He had gotten used to the girl's distaste for him, but it still managed to be amusing to him. The image of her nose wrinkled in disgust passed through his mind. Still, some part of him wished she had stuck around. Hearing her mean little quips always managed to brighten his day.

A few more beats of comfortable silence passed between them, and then he spoke up again.

"Kura, I have a request for you."

"Hm?" She replied, raising her eyebrows to acknowledge him. A silent "go on" hung between them. She was focused on chopping an onion.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to need three lunches-"

Kura blinked, pausing in her work...and then suddenly smiled. "Three? Oh for you and your stu-Wait. Aren't there four of you? You, plus three genin. Four. So really you need four lunches? Okay well-"

"No, no. Just three."

"Just….just three?"

"Yes Kura, you can count, three." He held up three fingers at her, as if to stress his point.

She squinted at him. "Did one of your students drop out? Are they just not going to be there orrrrrr-"

"No, I'm still going to have three. And I'm going to test them for the first time tomorrow morning. I met them yesterday." Kakashi replied, turning a page in his book. How he managed to multitask reading and speaking with her always managed to boggle her. Maybe he was faking the reading part in order to make her stop questioning him so much.

"Oh? So you met them?" Kura turned, wiping her hands on a rag and turning to look at him. A slow smile formed on her features. "What do you think of them?"

"Oh, I think I hate them," Kakashi turned another page in his book, speaking in a casual tone.

His companion's face puckered into a sour expression. Kakashi did well to ignore it, or at least tried to. Sadly, Kura was very loud, and also happened to be one of the most stubborn people he had ever met. Her voice slammed into him from across the room, and he felt his shoulders rise up on instinct.

" _ **Kakashi, they're kids-"**_

He raised his hands defensively, trying to assuage her irritation. She'd always had a short fuse with him in moments like this, Kura had never coped well with his dry wit. Or at least what he liked to consider his dry wit.

"Kura, I think if you met them you'd understand."

"Oh? Is that so?"

Kakashi dared to look at her, and instinctively shrunk down a bit. He knew that posture: hands on hips, eyes narrowed, shoulders squared. He wasn't getting anywhere good with this conversation, and if he didn't dig his way out soon he was going to get an earful from her.

"...well, perhaps I'm being too harsh." Kakashi relented, closing his book and setting it aside to engage with Kura fully. He hoped that move might smooth her ruffled feathers a little bit, and he was right. That combination of words and action made her shoulders relax a little, and she turned back to her cooking before she spoke up again.

"Perhaps you are. Help me understand, then. What are they like?" She asked, giving him a sidelong glance.

"Well, that Uchiha boy is one of them. You know, last of his clan and all." Kakashi shrugged. "As you would expect, busy hating the world and all who inhabit it. Obviously thinks he's mature already. Everyone's been blowing air up his ass about how talented he is for years now, it's made him pretty unbearable. Even for a twelve year old:"

Kura raised her brows. "Sounds like you as a kid." She responded bluntly.

Kakashi responded with an exasperated glance. "Haven't you been mean enough to me today? I thought you were happy to have me over."

"Someone has to be. And I am, but I'm also an honest woman. Can't help but tell you what I think." She shrugged, letting a sharp toothed smile slip over her mouth. Kura seemed satisfied with her work in the kitchen for now, coming to sit with him at the low table. She leaned over, placing an elbow on the table and propping her chin up with her palm. "So we have a little reminder of your past self. What about the other two?"

"The next one...a girl. Not from any clan I really know of. You can tell she was a good student, book-wise...but she's got little practical experience. You can tell, and it makes me worry for her already. Knowing how these things go, she's going to end up practically babysitting the other two for as long and they're all a team." He trailed off, creasing his brow a little. "I'd be lying if she didn't remind me of Rin, though. You know the type, smart, good natured. More of a temper than she ever had, I'll admit"

Kura's face faltered when he said that, and the string of words hung heavy between them. Her face softened, and she started to shift and place a hand on his arm- but she stopped when he spoke again.

"The last one is a real loudmouth, like you. Piss poor test scores, but a lot of heart at least. Gets along terribly with the Uchiha kid, and rubs the girl all wrong too." Kakashi paused, before delivering another heavy string of words. "He's Minato and Kushina's boy. I recognized him immediately."

Kura's lips parted in surprise, brows shooting up. Suddenly, so much made sense. Of course he didn't feel comfortable teaching these kids. If anything, they all just served to be reminders of people he lost. Obito, Rin, Minato, Kushina...all people he blamed himself for the loss of. Her brows immediately were dragged down, and she scowled.

" _ **Is this some kind of fucking joke?**_ _Who arranged this? Who though this was a_ _ **good idea**_ _?_ " Kura's fist clenched, and she brought it down on the table. She was halfway to standing, face a mask of rage, before Kakashi attempted to stop her.

"It's a coincidence. We're just projecting." He insisted cooly, pointedly not making eye contact with the woman. One of his hands curled tensely in on itself. "They're a team composed of an absolute failure, a practical prodigy, and a written test expert. They were assigned together to balance each other, nothing more, Kura."

A few beats of tense silence followed, before Kura forced herself to sit back down and unclench her fists. As she did so, Kakashi finally looked at her, giving her a closed eyed smile.

"You should be careful, getting so quick to defend me. Someone might think you actually like me, Kura." He taunted her, chuckling softly. "Were you actually going to go and chew someone out over this? How meddlesome of you."

"Ugh, hush." Kura rolled her eyes, managing a dry smile in response to his attempt to lighten the mood again. "So testing them tomorrow then? I'm wishing them luck. Despite your attempts, I have a solid belief they're probably pretty good kids."

"Oh, they'll need the luck. If they fail I don't plan on teaching them-"

"Kakashi- be more lenient-"

"Listen, Listen, I have a good reason. It isn't a hard test. I promise you that, and I also promise you that you wouldn't want to teach anyone who failed it either." He motioned vaguely. "It isn't so much a skill thing, as it is a moral thing. You should actually give me a little more credit."

Kura narrowed her eyes, squishing her cheek into her palm and still seeming very suspicious. Finally, she sighed, standing up and stretching a little.

"Fine. I trust you. You know I can't help it." She placed a hand on her hip, and looked down at him. "To cover the important things, what do you want in the lunches?"

"Hm, you know miso vegetables are my favorite...is eggplant in season?"

"No, sadly not.I don't think eggplant is super popular with pre-teens anyway."

Kura snickered slightly. "Oh? So you hate them, but you want to make sure their lunches are kid friendly?

"It just seems like something you would consider, and I wanted to be proactive." Kakashi shrugged, plucking his book back up from the table. It seemed the time of having his full attention had finally passed for Kura. "Will you have them ready for me in the morning?"

Kura smiled, and nodded firmly to him. "Yes, four lunches will be ready for you in the morning."

"I said three, Kura."

"Right, three. Sorry about that."

* * *

When Kakashi had rose late the next morning, it had been sitting on the table in his kitchen: a neat package wrapped in cloth. He also found his kitchen to be...slightly neater than it was before. Suspiciously so. ' _Meddlesome woman.'_ The thought passed through his mind sluggishly, as he rubbed his eyes a bit. He had heard her come in early that morning, it interrupted his sleep briefly, but the familiar feeling of her chakra had settled his nerves again. Not an intruder, just a houseguest...though she wasn't exactly invited. Or perhaps she was? He had asked her for this favor, and he should have been used to her simply barging into his house by now.

Coming to investigate the package she left, he unwrapped the cloth and peeked in...to find _four_ neatly packed bento.

A note was stuck to the one on top, scrawled in Kura's rough handwriting. For someone who did that much writing, she surely didn't know how to write neatly. Perhaps it was because she was always writing so fast, he mused. Either way, he had been receiving notes from her for a long, long time, and had gotten used to deciphering her script.

' _Just in case you decide to go easy on them.'_ It read, and Kakashi hummed to himself in amusement. She was stubborn, but that came to no surprise for him. He flipped the note over. " _P.S. I did find just enough eggplant for your lunch, maybe that will put you in a good mood. The rest are karaage."_

Oh, that did put him in a good mood. Eggplant was hard to find in late winter like this...she must have gone looking for him. Must have been pricey, probably imported from warmer regions. Kakashi noted this, and expected her to hold that over his head later.

He crumpled the paper up, and slipped it into his pocket absentmindedly.

That was a nice attempt at bribing him, but he wasn't going to go any easier on them.

A double portioned lunch sounded very nice, and he felt like he deserved it a little for what he would have to put up with that day.


	10. Black and Vermilion Arc - Chapter 2

Gakuto wasn't sure about this, but she supposed she had to accept it. In the last week or so, the Chiba Shrine had practically imploded into a wild brand of chaos that Gakuto had managed not to witness before. She'd been with the shrine for seven months now, and never had she seen all the women there whipped into such a frenzy. They had a new object arriving, and an exceedingly valuable one at that. Preparations had been going into overdrive lately, as the arrival date encroached.

Gakuto reflected on the sight of her teacher that morning. Kura had slid the door to Gakuto's room open at high speed, half way lunging herself inside just as the younger of the pair had finished getting dressed. Mostly out of breath, and covered in some sort of dust from who-knows-where, her teacher had asked a favor of Gakuto in a loud but somewhat wheezing voice. Despite all the well made plans they could have made instead, somehow Kura had arranged for an arrival of... certain guests... to take place during all these chaotic preparations.

The young girl wondered how that woman survived without her sometimes, but she supposed that sometimes that was what students were for: running errands for you when you planned your days poorly.

The cool late-winter air glanced over her skin, making her cheeks somewhat rosy but not truly chilling her. The winter weather was already starting to lift. Konoha was a hot, humid place usually, and the winters here were brief and usually quite mild. Once March came in a few weeks, it would probably start getting hot again. Gakuto admitted to herself, as she adjusted the collar of her shirt to sit a bit higher and guard her neck from the chill, that she was ready to see winter over and done with. She'd had enough strange experiences in the cold, and she was ready for some in the muggy heat of summer instead.

Gakuto stopped just outside the last towering red gate, at the end of the path to the Chiba shrine. From here she would lead their guests back up the hill, through the other gates, and up to the shrine. But she had to let those guests arrive first.

As usual, she heard them before she saw thim. It was a jumble of four signatures coming her way: the shrill, annoying call of Kakashi, a gentle and high thrum like a shamisen, an angry, waspish tone, and finally….a strange, low rumble, that was somehow overlayed with a bright bell tone. That last one was a strange one, Gakuto noted. Those two sounds felt like entirely different beings, trying to talk over each other.

She didn't really have time to think about that though, because now the quartet had come into view and spotted her as well.

Kakashi raised a hand casually, waving at her as they approached. He raised a brow, speaking once they were all huddled around the outside of the gate.

"I'm surprised it's just you here to greet us, Gakuto. It's good to see you." He said casually, the edge of his visible eye crinkling up with some form of amusement.

Gakuto met his amusement with a bored expression, and swallowed whatever witty comment she had been formulating.

"Kura-sensei is super stressed out this morning, so I'm going to go easy on you today, old man. Welcome to the shrine, it'll just be me leading you up." She said, bowing her head slightly in greeting. This casual reply earned a few surprised glances from the three children who had plodded in alongside him. Gakuto studied them with dark eyes and slightly more interest.

"That explains a lot." Kakashi responded, seeming at ease with her casual disrespect. Her commentary always managed to amuse him, especially with how stubborn she was about being rude to him. A funny, precocious child. "Oh, this is Gakuto, you three. She's Kura's student. Gakuto, let me introduce them."

Kakashi gestured first to the girl standing closest to him. She was short, and a bit stocky, and had a round, pretty face framed by soft pink hair. Gakuto noted that she liked her already. Very pretty. She was the signature that sounded like a shamisen, a gentle sound, but could reach frantic volumes quite quickly. "This is Sakura."

Next he pointed to a grinning, blond haired boy, who was busy bouncing on his heels. Gakuto was reminded a bit of Lee. They had the same energy at least. He was also the one with the strange signature, that wrestled and talked over itself. Gakuto also thought that he looked a bit sticky, and noted that she didn't want to touch him if she could at all help it. "This is Naruto."

Finally, Kakashi gestured to his remaining student, a grumpy, skinny boy, with dark hair and eyes. Gakuto supposed he was pretty, in the sort of way that made his jaw and nose look very breakable. He was the angry, waspish signature that she had picked up on. Gakuto disliked him immediately, and by the looks of him he would agree to dislike her as well quite easily. "And this is Sasuke."

They all nodded to her, and she nodded in return. "Good to meet you." Gakuto replied, tucking her hands into her sleeves and turning to lead them up to the shrine. "Now let's get going. It's cold out here."

As they began forging their way up the hill, with Gakuto at the front, Kakashi picked up the pace of his steps to catch up and walk next to her.

"Now, I know you hate to be helpful to me at all, but what has Kura so stressed? It isn't like her-"

"You've known her longer than I have, you now she bites off more than she can chew. So this is like her."

"Alright, fair. But what's going on? Not sick again is she?" Kakashi pressed, cocking his head as if to stress his curiosity.

Gakuto shrugged, giving in to giving him a straight answer finally. "We have a new object coming in, and she didn't mean for it to happen at the same time as this visit. She's been cleaning the cottage, cleaning the temple, cleaning the archive...lot of cleaning. And probably some other stuff, but she was covered in dust last time I saw her...so I bet more cleaning."

"Ahh, I see now." Kakashi replied, putting a hand to his chin and nodding as if this conversation was much deeper than it really was. "And what did she tell you to do with us?" He asked as a follow-up.

"Pretty standard, I was just going to give you all a tour and she'd meet up with us later." Gakuto answered.

"Ah, well, if that's the case-" Kakashi hopped up one of the steps ahead of them, and turned to address the four students. "I'll be seeing you all later! I've already toured this place a million times, not to mention I think a certain lady needs my support in this trying time. Take good care of them, Gakuto! I'm depending on you." He gave the girl a cheeky glance, before his body flickered and he vanished. Presumably, he had sped much further ahead of them, leaving the four without dubious adult guidance.

Gakuto wondered briefly if he was actually going to be helpful, once he found Kura.

* * *

"I've been here before, but only for holidays and stuff." Sakura stated, resting her chin in her hand. "My mother and I always found it really neat that only women live here. You all must be a really independent bunch!"

Gakuto shrugged. "I mean, I guess so. It's pretty comfortable for me, so I tend to forget."

Naruto cocked his head. "Forget what? About men?"

Gakuto nodded sagely. "Yeah, and it's really wonderful for a few seconds. And then I remember. Kura-sensei claimed that, because she was raised here, she never saw a man until she was almost five or six. And then the first one she saw was Lord Third of all people. She told me that she was convinced all men just looked like old leather bags for a hot minute."

Sakura and Gakuto shared a snicker, and Naruto and Sasuke somehow felt like third and fourth wheels, respectively. There's a certain kind of discomfort boys around that age sometimes feel when they aren't the center of attention, and they were starting to feel it close in on them. Or maybe it was just closing in on Naruto, Sasuke seemed okay with not having to talk much for the time being.

The three of them, for the last hour or so, had been led along the shrine's many paths by Gakuto.

The Chiba Shrine was a large compound, seated atop a hill at the edge of Konoha. A winding, well tracked path led up to it, passing through many traditional red gates until reaching the summit. There, at the top of the hill, an outer stone wall circled the entire compound. The living quarters and cottages of the shrine maiden's were dotted within the wall, around the outer edges. The main shrine structures sat at the center of the vaguely circular area. The central building was about two stories tall, made of carefully varnished and painted wood, and flanked by smaller but similarly designed outbuildings. Porches wrapped around the outer walls, and an entrance sat at each cardinal direction. Small flower beds and ornamental ponds were scattered throughout the grounds, attempting to bring tranquility to the surprisingly busy area.

Gakuto had informed them that within that set of buildings were all the important ceremonial and public areas. Display rooms, libraries, reading rooms, and even some event spaces for funerals, weddings, and other general shrine activity. Beneath that building were the real archives though, dug down into the earth of the hill. According to her, there was a catacomb-esque system under the building, with only one entrance and exit. Anything of major value or importance was kept there, under the cool earth, to secure it from fire, theft, or any other sort of damage.

Now, that they had finished up, Gakuto had brought them back to Kura's cottage. They all sat in a line of adolescents at the edge of the porch, removed from the hub hub in the center of the compound.

"So this place is kinda like...just a little towns of moms and sisters right?" Naruto piped up, unable to keep himself from breaking into the conversation now. "Iruka-sensei brought me here last year, I think it was for Oban. It was a lot of fun, but now that I think about it...I didn't really notice it was just a bunch of ladies everywhere." He crossed his arms, seeming to think very hard about this information he had been presented with. "Seems kinda neat, now that I think about it. I bet the food is good here, and I bet all the ladies smell nice all the time."

Gakuto shrugged. "Now that I think about it, it probably does smell better than what a town of men would smell like. And the food is pretty good. So I guess you're right."

"You've been really quiet Sasuke, what do you think about it?" Sakura asked, trying to catch the black haired boy's attention as he sat at the end of their little formation. Gakuto and Naruto both seem to shift a little, unwittingly both being members of the same 'I'm glad Sasuke has been keeping his mouth shut club'. Sadly, and despite her usually quite good judgement, Sakura seemed to be insistent on liking the boy.

"Not a whole lot. I knew of this place before, but I hadn't visited. My family had a private shrine, for our own deity, and we stored our own objects, so it wasn't ever necessary to come here." Sasuke shrugged, having been picking dirt out of the bottom of his sandals. "I also don't tend to celebrate holidays, so there's that."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion. That was more polite than he had expected it to be. Gakuto seemed a little disappointed, on the far end of the row. She had been hoping he would say something out of turn, giving her a chance to affirm her dislike...but she supposed that could wait. After all, she could hear a familiar pair of signatures arriving from the din of chakra static in the main portion of the shrine.

Bells and chirping birds.

"Hey kids! Sorry for deserting you lot." Kura called, stepping up the stone path to her little cottage. "I see you four have managed not to burn the shrine down when I wasn't looking. Color me glad!"

She was smiling, but the darkness around her eyes screamed of the need for a good meal and some sleep. An afternoon nap was imminent, if it could be allowed. Her warmly tanned skin looked a bit washed out, and her shock of red hair seemed to be actually a bit messy rather than 'fashionably tousled' as it usually was. Kakashi trailed behind her, seeming quite cheerful and well rested in comparison. At least by Kakashi standards.

He raised a hand in greeting. "Glad to see you all didn't kill each other. I had my doubts."

Kura hopped up on to the porch, sliding the door open and motioning the others up. "Now c'mon, kids. It's chilly out here still. I'll make us something for lunch, sound good?"

There was a chorus of nods, and a excited shuffle of sandals into the warmth of the house.

* * *

"So what's this new object called again?" Kakashi asked, leaning his elbow on the table and propping his chin up. The low table in Kura's house usually didn't have this many people surrounding it, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Kura, stationed in the kitchen, ladled out a fragrant bowl of soup and passed it off to Naruto. The boy sniffed it once, before seeming satisfied and retreating back to the table with his lunch. It smelled like beef, ginger, and onions, and a satisfying tangle of udon noodles rested at the bottom of the bowl. The red haired woman then ladled herself out a bowl, and came to join everyone else at the table.

"It's a set of sacred bows, Asuza-Yumi. A lot of shrines and temples have them, as holy relics, and this will be our first time having a set of them in many years." Kura explained, plopping down on a cushion and sipping some broth from her bowl.

"Oh! Oh!" Naruto sat up. "So they're weapons? Like, holy weapons?" Naruto spoke up.

Kura pursed her lips. "Uh, well, they are weapons! Sort of. They really shouldn't be used to fight. Actually, I would really prefer no one ever try that. Ever."

Naruto inclined his head to the side, like a confused puppy. "Why's that? Are they just that powerful? Like super scary?"

Kakashi tapped the boy lightly on the head. "You're being rude, Naruto, eat your food." He said, ignoring Naruto's whine of protest.

Kura waved her hand, trying to dissuade him from scolding his student too much. "No, no, Kakashi he's alright. Erm, well, you see these bows were never meant for fighting. They're rarely ever fired, maybe once or twice a year at ceremonies. And they technically don't have any sort of power. They're just very valuable, and well made." She slurped up a jumble of noodles, and her next words were muffled a bit by her chewing. "So, for lack of a better way of putting it, they're just really pretty antique weapons. Two of 'em. One black, and one vermilion."

Now Kakashi looked surprised, as well, and it was his turn to start asking a few too many questions. "You're making all this issue over a few antiques? With all that was going on, I expected a little more."

Kura shrugged. "Not our fault every object we get isn't some weapon of mass destruction. Actually, it's sort of a relief to be handle something without some underlying power. Ninja tools and real weapons get troublesome, you know." She replied. "Either way, these things are still like...incredibly valuable. Like…more money than you could imagine valuable."

Sasuke chimed in. "I get it, so they will still be targeted by thieves. That explains all the extra measures you're taking."

Kura nodded, gesturing at the boy. "Right, absolutely correct." She said, and the boy seemed effortlessly smug at her response. "Anyway, anyway, all you best eat up, and get some rest this afternon! I may be tired now, but I'll be at full strength come morning. You best be ready, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Gakuto already knows what's coming."

The three genin seemed confused, glancing at their own teacher. Kakashi blinked, seeming to have just now remembered something. "Oh, whoops, I forgot to tell you three about that part didn't I?"

Sakura immediately looked a bit more worried. Naruto was busy slurping down soup. Sasuke was busy putting too much effort into being impassive about everything, as per usual.

"We're just here to help with things around the shrine, right?" Sakura questioned, seeming to hope that was the truth.

"Oh, well yes, but not just that. You're all going to be doing a bit of supplemental training with Kura here. She's a taijutsu expert, you see! And I think the three of you could use some toughening up. You're all awfully soft." Kakashi informed them, reaching over and patting Kura on the shoulder. "I think she can fix that. Right, Kura?"

Kura laughed, loudly, setting down her bowl and casting a knowing glance to the other adult at the table. "You really forgot to tell them? You're so lax, Kakashi. And pretty cruel too. My physical training isn't easy, you should have given them more mental preparation time. Isn't that right, Gakuto?"

The dark haired girl, who had been quietly observing the rowdy conversation, smirked against the rim of her teacup.

"I'm looking forward to the morning already." Gakuto said, sliding her eyes over to the three genin, who were looking more nervous by the second. "I'll make sure to help out best I can."

Team Seven mutually agreed that, from the tone of her voice, the Gakuto wasn't going to help them much at all.


End file.
